Haunted
by never-trust-a-red-haired-girl
Summary: KurtxOC When a girl shows up at the door step of the Xavier mansion in the dead of winter and barely clinging for life, it raises questions that demand to be answered. Where did she come from, who is she really, and what language is she speaking?
1. Prologue

Haunted

Prologue

"**Truly great friends are hard to find, difficult to leave, and impossible to forget."**

A young woman ran through the streets of the town, ignoring her burning lungs and the pain coursing through her body. She had to get away, to outrun _them._ If she didn't, she would die. They would definitely kill her.

She continued to run from the two figures chasing her. There were originally five, but she dispatched three of them before figuring that she was too wounded to deal with the other two and running away from the battle. But they were persistent.

She came upon a wall and gasped, turning to see the two figures advancing on her quickly. She glanced around, finding a tree close by, but on the other side of the wall. If she could get to that branch… There! A dumpster. She bolted towards the dumpster, her action causing the figures to pick up their speed towards her. She jumped on the lid of the dumpster, grabbed a hold of the lowest tree branch she could and hauled herself over the wall just as a clawed hand swiped at the air where her leg had been.

She fell out of the tree, too weak to catch herself nor maintain any balance so she fell on her ass. She leaned against the wall and heard the hisses and cursing in a foreign tongue from the people who were chasing her.

She placed her hand over the wound on her side, trying to stop the bleeding even though she knew it wouldn't help much. She shakily stood, wanting to get away in case they found a way to get past the wall and into the enclosed area.

She slowly made her way away from the wall, limping due to the broken bone in her leg that she ignored while she was running. However, now she couldn't help but notice the pain as black dots invaded the corners of her vision. She tried to shake her head to make them go away, but that only made it worse.

She saw a house and made her way towards it, trying to hold back the contents of her stomach that tried to make its way back up. She stumbled and fell just a few inches shy of the steps leading up to the front stoop, the cold from the snow around her seeping through her thin T-shirt and tattered jeans.

She knew she was too weak to stand again, so she just turned herself over so she could look at the cloudy sky. It was supposed to snow tonight. She wondered when it would start as her blood dyed the snow around her red.

She smiled a small smile as it started to snow, almost surprised that the weatherman was right, before she let her eyes shut slowly. She whispered what sounded like an apology to someone in a foreign language before she let the darkness consume her.

A few minutes later, the door to the house opened and the light from the doorway illuminated the ground and the girl. Someone gasped and yelled inside for help before running down the stairs and gently picking the girl in strong arms, running back inside. "Who is she?" asked a woman of African descent, her hair as white as the snow outside.

"Dunno." The man who held her replied, ignoring the blood that was soaking into his clothes as he carried her down to the medical room in the mansion. "She was outside. I don't think she'll make it."

The two worked quickly, cleaning the girl and hooking her up to machines while stitching the wound on her side and a few on her head. She looked to be about fifteen with an athletic figure and short, messy pale blond hair. She was covered in scars of mysterious origins, some looking like they could come from a whip and others from a blade and still others were obvious burns. "My God." The white haired woman gasped. "This poor child."

The man growled before turning when the door opened and a man in a wheelchair rolled in. "What's wrong, Logan?" he asked before the other man, now known as Logan, nodded in the direction of the unconscious girl. "Oh my."

"She was outside, just an inch or two from the front stairs. It's a miracle she's alive." Logan said. "There was a blood trail leading into the woods. Probably an animal attack."

"What animal can give her those kinds of scars?" The white haired woman asked. "It was probably an escape plan gone wrong."

"Either way, she'll need constant watch until she's stable." The man in the wheelchair said, reaching a hand forward to brush some hair out of the girl's face.

Her pale hand shot forward and grabbed the man's wrist before sitting bolt upright and then scrambling to get away from the three, jumping off the table to the other side of the room in one fluid motion.

She stood against the wall in a fighting position, the look in her eyes like that of a cornered animal. The four stared at each other, the three older ones paying close attention to her mismatched eyes. Her right was a navy blue and her left was a pale orange. The man in the wheelchair put his arms up in a gesture to show that he wasn't going to hurt her. "We mean you no harm." He said. Her eyes flitted from him to the other two before looking around the room for possible escape routes and then back to him to repeat the pattern. "What is your name?"

Her breathing slowed as she stared at him, a puzzled expression on her face. She then let out a string of words in another language. Logan and the woman had no idea what she said, but the man in the wheel chair just nodded to himself. "She's speaking Russian." He told the other two.

"**Please, do not be alarmed. We mean you no harm."** He told her in her language. **"My name is Charles Xavier. This is my home. The man next to me is Logan and the woman is Ororo Munroe. They found you and bandaged you up. Please calm down. We will not hurt you."**

The girl snorted. **"Like I haven't heard that one before. Why should I believe you?"**

"**Why would I bring you in here and have you bandaged up if I didn't want to help?"**

"**Because you get some sick satisfaction from it. Everyone else seems to."**

He stared into her guarded eyes and saw that she believed him but her self-preservation instincts ruled out her want to believe him. When she saw him wince and his eyes soften with a look of understanding her gaze softened as well. **"However, you do not seem like that kind of man."** She said, her stance relaxing slightly.

Xavier nodded before motioning for her to lie back down on the table. She took a step forward before stumbling due to her broken leg. However, when Logan made a move to help her she hissed at him, showing rather large fangs as her eyes flashed bright orange. He put his hands up and backed away as she regained her footing and limping to the table, her eyes back to their natural colors and the fangs shrinking back into her gums.

She sat on the table, her guard up as her eyes started darting around the room again. **"We're not going to hurt you."** Xavier repeated. **"What is your name?"**

The girl shifted uncomfortably before staring at the wall between Ororo and Xavier. **"Svetlana."**

"**Well, Svetlana, do you speak English?"**

The girl shook her head before flinching at the pain it caused. **"Where are my clothes?"**she asked, not liking the paper gown they had put her in.

Xavier motioned to a chair against the wall, her clothes folded and placed there with her boots placed underneath the chair. The dagger that she normally hid in her right boot was resting on top of her clothes. **"Hiding your weapon in you boot is effective but a little risky. Why is the blade made of silver?"** he asked.

"**Silver kills them."**

"**Who?"**

"**The ones who chase me. The ones who hurt me."**

He looked at her thoughtfully. **"How old are you, Svetlana?"**

"**Thirteen."**

"**Where are your parents?"**

He knew he hit a sore spot when she flinched and hissed at him, her fangs bared and eyes orange. **"That is none of your business!" **she yelled.

He nodded, trying not to anger her. **"You're right. I apologize."** She seemed to visibly calm down. Her fangs receded but her eyes remained orange, showing that she was still upset. **"Tell me, do you know about mutants?"**

She snorted and crossed her arms and he heard her mumble something about half-breeds before nodding. **"Yes I do. I have met many in my travels. Are you one?"**

"**Yes. I am a telepath. Logan has regenerative abilities and Ororo can control the weather. Are you a mutant as well?"**

She shook her head again, ignoring the pain it caused.** "I am not."** She replied. Xavier couldn't tell if she was lying or not. She had erected a strong mental barrier when she awoke. He didn't expect her to open up right now.

"**Please let Ororo take care of you."** He said. **"Once you are healed, you can leave. I don't feel comfortable letting you go in your condition, especially on Christmas."**

The girl nodded, not knowing what Christmas was but deciding to roll with it. She looked up at the white haired woman with untrusting eyes before looking back at the wall. Xavier smiled at her before he and Logan left, leaving the two females alone.

A WEEK LATER

The Professor had gone out and gotten Svetlana a Russian to English CD set and a CD player for her to listen to and learn from. Logan left shortly after she awoke and Xavier told her it was normal for him. He would be back most likely for Thanksgiving. Lana once again didn't understand the holiday but just shrugged and went back to listening to the CDs.

That was how Scott and Jean found her when they got back from Christmas break. Ororo explained the situation to them as she led them down the hall to the Medical room. "I should warn you, she doesn't trust easily and her English isn't good. She just started learning it two days ago."

The two teens nodded before she opened the door, revealing Svetlana sitting on the examination table listening to the CDs. Ororo got her attention and she looked up to see the other two. She immediately became guarded, though not as much as she was when she first woke up. Ororo introduced the two. "This is Scott and Jean." She said, speaking slowly so Svetlana could register the words and their meanings. She nodded a greeting before looking back at Ororo. "They live here. Xavier teaches them how to control their powers."

Svetlana's eyes looked at the two slightly older teens. The girl, Jean, seemed kind and accepting while the boy, Scott, looked like he didn't know what to think about her being there. She pointed to herself. "Svetlana." She said as an introduction. "Is nice to be meeting you." She spoke slowly, trying to make the words sound right before looking at Ororo for confirmation that she said it correctly. The woman nodded and a smile graced Svetlana's face.

"May we call you Lana?" Jean asked.

The girl looked at her for a brief moment before nodding. "Da. Is nice."

The two other teens smiled. They had a feeling that the three of them would be good friends.


	2. The Fuzzy Dude

Haunted

Chapter 1

THREE YEARS LATER

"Is there reason why you drag me to games?" I asked, a little pissed that I was being forced to sit on the hard bleachers while listening to people cheering so loud that I can't hear myself think and watching boys beat the crap out of each other. "Is not like I am needed here."

Scott looked down at me as I leaned against his knees and raised an eyebrow. "You really don't like these, do you?" his friend, Paul, said.

I smirked. "What gave you that idea?" I asked.

Scott smiled at me and returned his attention to the football game, shuffling a nickel through his fingers. "I would be careful, Scott." I told him. "Is just nickel, but you could still drop it."

He looked like he was about to respond when, sure enough, he dropped the nickel. Paul nudged him to get his attention and motioned to a few seats below us. Someone was taking a wallet from a man's pocket. "Is probably the Toad." I said, shutting my eyes.

"Should we call the cops?" Paul asked.

"Keep that option open." Scott responded, tapping my shoulder so I would sit up and allow him to leave. I rolled my eyes and just focused my attention on the game.

"So, tell me again." I said to Paul as I leaned against the now empty seat behind me. "What is point of game?"

"To get more points than the other team." He responded. "Just like every other game."

I smirked at his sarcasm. "Why is called 'football' when not played with feet?"

"They kick the ball." He said, a little defensively. I shook my head. Americans and their sports.

A few minutes later and I saw a beam of red light out of the corner of my eye hit a propane tank and make it explode. Within a second I had jumped off the bleachers and made my way over to Scott. "What did you do?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed, looking ahead instead of turning to the sound of my voice. "It was Duncan's fault!"

I snorted. "Sure. Is his fault you play hero." I helped him move to a place under the bleachers that wasn't on fire and didn't look like it could collapse on top of him. I walked over and found a long piece of wood that I used to flip the burning piece off of Scott's sunglasses before picking them up and placing them carefully on his face.

"Svetlana, I-I'm sorry, I-"

I hushed him and gave him a warm smile. "Accidents happen." I said, before standing up as Jean came over. I walked away, not wanting to hear any flirting that they do, and headed to the parking lot to wait for Scott. However, on the way there a familiar car pulled up in front of me.

"Svetlana." The Professor said from the back seat. "We're on our way to pick up a new student. I trust that you'll look out for Scott?"

I smirked. "Always." I said. They pulled away just as Scott came around the corner. "Want to talk about it?" I asked, sensing his anger. Whether it's at himself or Duncan, however, I couldn't tell. He just shook his head and the two of us walked back in silence.

I hate mornings. They should be illegal. Especially on a school day. I propped myself on my elbows and stared at my alarm clock before groaning and flopping down on the bed. Maybe I'll just skip today.

"_Svetlana."_

Maybe not.

"_Come to my study. I have a new recruit you might want to meet."_

I sighed to myself before responding to the Professor's mental message. "_Fine. Be there soon."_

I got up, only bothering to put a bra on under the men's undershirt that I was using to sleep in, before walking out into the hallway. "Why must mornings come early?" I asked no one in particular as I yawned, walking into the professor's study. I heard a foreign chuckle and turned to see what I assumed was a boy covered in a cloak of some kind from head to toe.

"Good morning to you to, Lana." The Prof. greeted me before raising an eyebrow at my attire. "Why are you not yet ready to go to school?"

I shrugged. "I broke my alarm clock again before going back to sleep."

"Again?" Scott asked. "That's the third one this week!"

"Is not my fault!" I responded. "Need stronger clock. One that will not break when thrown against wall."

Everyone except the new kid sighed while he chuckled again. "Violent, yes?" he asked. His accent is definitely German.

"Only in mornings." I responded. "German?" he nodded. I grinned, pointing to myself. "Russian."

I thought I saw a smile on what appeared to be a blue face, but it was quickly engulfed in the shadow cast by the hood of the cloak. "Anyway, I'm Scott. This is Jean and Svetlana." Scott said, motioning to us before holding out his hand.

The boy backed up slightly. "He does not bite." I said with a smirk.

"She's right." The Professor said. "You are among friends here."

The boy extended a blue three fingered hand to shake Scott's. "Hello." He said, before pulling away at the sight of Scott's shocked face.

I gently grabbed his hand before he hid it in the pocket of his cloak again and gave him a warm smile. "Speaking of friends," I said, kneeling down so I could see under the hood. I saw a blue face covered in what looked like fur and haunting amber eyes. "I do not your name."

I felt his fingers close around mine. "Kurt Wagner." He said shyly.

I slowly lifted my other hand to his face so as not to startle him and lay it on his cheek. He leaned his head into my hand and I couldn't help the smile on my face. His fur was soft!

"I was just telling Kurt how I opened the school for gifted youngsters. Mutants whose powers are not always an asset." The Prof. said, even though I don't think Kurt was paying attention anymore. I think he was enjoying my attention too much. "Right Scott?" I giggled both at Scott being in trouble and the fact that Kurt moved his face slightly and his fur tickled my palm. I saw his mouth curl up in an adorable smile and pretty much blocked out Scott's conversation with the Prof.

They didn't get my attention again until I let go of Kurt's hand and his face at the word "control." "That is what you're here for." The Professor said as I stood on Kurt's right, Jean finding her way to his left. "Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam." The Prof. explained to Kurt.

The boy lowered his hood. "Cool." He said, a smile on his fuzzy blue face.

"Ti takaya prelesnaya." I muttered. Everyone except the Prof. gave me a weird look.

"She called you cute." He explained, amused. Kurt's cheeks turned violet and it took me a second to realize that he was blushing. That's adorable!

"What about you, Kurt?" Jean asked. "Got a special gift that brought you here?"

Kurt disappeared, leaving behind a blue vapor and the smell of sulfur before reappearing in the corner of the study. "Maybe." He said with a slightly cocky grin. I think I'm going to like him.

"Whoa." The three of us said at the same time. I looked at the other two. "That was not creepy at all." I said sarcastically.

"Lana." The Prof. said, turning to me. "You need to get ready for school."

I crossed my arms and pouted. "Can I stay and help with Kurt?" I asked. The boy in question looked at the Prof. with a hopeful smile.

He sighed. "Fine. But you still need to get dressed." Kurt and I grinned at each other. "However, you will be helping Kurt out at school. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." I said, the grin still plastered on my face as I turned and walked back to my room.

I exchanged the undershirt for a purple t-shirt that said "I'm kind of a big deal" and black jeans. When I opened the door, I saw Scott standing there waiting for me. "What is wrong?" I asked, noticing the look on his face.

"Nothing." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "I just… uh… thanks. For yesterday."

I smiled up at him. "What are friends for?" I asked.

"In your case, playing pranks on." He replied with a smirk.

I smirked back. "Was rhetorical question."

"I know."

He ruffled my hair before heading to the garage where Jean was no doubt waiting. I rolled my eyes before returning to my room to look in the mirror and make sure that he didn't screw up my hair too bad. I mean, it's not like I did anything to it, I just didn't want it looking more tangled than it already was.

Kurt stared at the hand that Svetlana had held. Her hands were warm and comforting. When she touched him, he knew nothing bad would happen.

When she first walked into the room, he was struck dumb, as the Americans say. She was wearing a men's undershirt and grey sweatpants that rested on her hips, the whole attire showing her toned midriff and the belly button ring that was there. Her short blond hair was messy, probably from just waking up, and she had a heavy accent that he couldn't place. Her copper colored glasses kept sliding down her nose, but she was too tired to care. She had the kind of hourglass figure that any model would kill for and a bust size of at least a D. But as soon as he looked in her eyes, any thoughts about her appearance flew out the window. Her right eye was the same dark blue as his fur, but her left one was an unnaturally pale shade of orange.

He heard her say something about throwing clocks against the wall and chuckled, noticing that the others didn't look surprised at all. _Violent, yes? _He thought.

"Only in mornings." She said. Did he say that out loud? "German?" she asked, pinpointing his accent immediately. He nodded and she grinned, he swore his heart stopped beating for a second. She pointed to herself. "Russian." She said. That explained the accent.

The boy in the room, Scott, introduced himself and the two girls before motioning for a hand shake. Kurt shied away. "He does not bite." Svetlana said. Kurt suppressed a shiver at the sound of her voice before shaking Scott's hand.

He immediately withdrew his hand upon seeing Scott's startled face and moved to stuff it back into his pocket, but another hand grabbed it before he could. He looked down, seeing Svetlana crouched down to see under his hood with her mismatched eyes. She said something, but he only started to pay attention in time to hear her say "I do not know your name."

"Kurt Wagner." He replied shyly. The rest of the time in there was a blur. He felt Lana's warm hand on his cheek and completely blocked out everything else until she removed it a few seconds later.

Now Kurt, the Prof. and Ms. Ororo were wondering down the halls. "Your room will be across from Lana's." the Prof. said. Kurt did a mental happy dance as he opened the door.

I don't know how long I was staring at the mirror in my room, but apparently it was too long.

"Lana?" asked a timid, accented voice.

I turned from my mirror to see Kurt, the Prof. and Ms. Ororo standing in the doorway waiting for me. "I am sorry." I said, walking over to them. "I did not know that I was gone for that long."

"It's all right." Prof. said. "What were you thinking about?"

I smiled down at him. "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood." I said, unable to control myself. It just slipped out, honest. He just smiled and shook his head before continuing on with the tour.

A few hours later, the Prof. and I were lazing about in his study reading books when Cerebro started alarming, indicating that there was a new mutant. I didn't bother to get up from my position on the floor. It was too comfy. The wall opened and the Prof. wheeled to the computer just as the phone rang. Probably Scott. "Hello, Scott." The Prof. said. Man, I'm good.

"Professor, you know I hate it when you do that." Scott replied.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked. I lowered my book to see him standing over me.

"Reading." I replied, looking him over in his new uniform.

"The book is upside down."

I looked at the book and turned it over, finding that he was right. "No wonder it made no sense." I muttered. "Like the uniform."

He blushed. "Thank you." He said before walking over to the Prof. and asking questions about Cerebro.

"Svetlana." The Prof. called me. I lowered the book and turned my head towards him. "You knew about Mr. Tolansky." I nodded, knowing that he knew the answer already. "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Was not my place to do so." I said. "He would come forward when ready, and he has."

He nodded. "I shall send Storm after him." I shrugged and went back to my book.

It was later that night and I was trying to get some sleep when thunder woke me up. I hate thunder and lightning. I shivered before grabbing my stuffed bear, Boris, and heading out into the hallway, determined to get to Jean's room before I became a hysterical mess.

I heard talking coming from the direction of the front door and, against my better judgment, went to investigate. The closer I got, the better I could make them out. One was definitely Kurt and the other sounded like Tolansky. I got there just in time to see Kurt teleport out of Todd's way and reappear on the chandelier. "As you say in America, Neener neener neener." Kurt said. I couldn't help but giggle. He must have heard, for he looked at me and winked.

"That ain't gunna help you, boy!" Todd said, shaking his fist before jumping up onto the chandelier.

Kurt jumped off just in time to avoid being hit and stuck to one of the walls. "You're so slow!" he said, teasing Todd. Who, I might add, looked pissed. "You couldn't catch flies on a windshield."

I don't know where they went for by that time I was crouched practically in the fetal position on the top step, holding my ears with my hands to block out the thunder.

I didn't look up, nor did I respond to Ms. Ororo who came to comfort me until the Professor yelled something to make the two boys stop. "This test is now over." He said. I looked up to see Kurt on the chandelier again and Todd on a railing across from him. "Todd Tolansky does have the special gift of the X gene. He may join us if he so desires."

"What I desire is Blue Boy's head." Todd said before his tongue flew out of his mouth and attached itself to Kurt's arm.

"No, don't!" I yelled out before doing something completely stupid. I jumped up just as they started falling and managed to grab onto Kurt just before he teleported the three of us away. There was a pulling sensation in my stomach before we were falling. I shut my eyes tight and felt someone wrap their arms around me and turn us over in the air before we landed, me on top of this person. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see my face centimeters away from Kurt's and blushed, scrambling to get off. I offered my hand to get him off of Todd, who got up on his own.

"Where are we?" Kurt asked.

"Why are you askin' me? You're the one who brought us here, fool." Todd replied.

I cursed loudly as the guns came out of the Danger Room's walls. "GET DOWN!" I yelled, pushing the two boys out of the way before they could get hit by the lasers.

"What are those things?" Kurt asked.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

With that, the three of us were split up, trying to not get hit. Not two minutes later Jean and Scott came in wearing their uniforms. "Thank you for taking time to look pretty for us." I said, dodging another blast.

I don't know how long this went on, but it seemed to be too long until the Prof. got there to turn off the security system. "Is about time, Professor." I said, getting up off the floor where a tentacle threw me.

"I've seen enough." Todd said. "I'm outta here." He offered me a small apologetic smile before he hopped out of the room.

"Sorry, Professor." Scott said, standing up. "I couldn't stop him." I snorted. It's not like he even tried.

"It's all right, Cyclops." The Professor responded from the observation room. "He was not ready to be one of us."

"I blew it to, Professor." Kurt said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry. You've been wonderful," he looked at me, "but I guess I don't just belong here!" He teleported out of the room and I sighed, figuring that Scott will go after him.

"Don't worry, Professor." Scott said. "I'll go after him." Am I good, or what?

The Prof. nodded before turning to me and raising an eyebrow, silently telling me to clean up. I sighed. "On it." I said, walking out so I could get the necessary supplies. This'll be a bitch.

It was later that night, and everyone was heading to bed until morning. Svetlana yawned and looked at Storm with pleading eyes. "No more thunder?" she asked, sounding like a little child. Storm smiled at her and nodded, apologizing about the thunder and lightning she made to test Todd.

Lana just gave her a small smile and started to walk down her hallway. When she turned the corner, she saw Kurt about to go into his room. "Hey." She said, leaning against the wall. "You know what you said in the Danger Room? About not belonging here?" he nodded and she gave him a sad smile. "You belong here more than I do."

She pushed herself off the wall and went to her door, opening it and ignoring Kurt's curious stare. She entered her room and stood in the doorway, watching him watch her. "You belong here." She repeated. "I don't. Because, unlike you and everyone else, I am not a mutant."


	3. Normal My Ass

Haunted

Chapter 2

Kurt and I ran towards the high school, late again. "Why must you always make us late?" I asked, swiping a bite of his breakfast burger.

"It's not my fault. Give that back!"

"Is so your fault! Is because of these things, yes?" I handed it back to him as we approached the front door. "I do not know why you like those. They are disgusting."

"And yet you just had a bite."

I shrugged before literally running into the principle. "Ms. Darkholm! I am sorry, I was not watching where I was going."

She nodded at me before grabbing Kurt's wrist to look at his watch. "Watch isn't slow. Must be you." I sniggered behind my hand. "Another tardy, Mr. Wagner, and I'm enrolling you in my after school group."

"I'm not the only one late." Kurt said, crossing his arms.

"No, but Svetlana had a perfect attendance record before she was asked to watch over you for your first week."

I was about to stand up for Kurt when Scott came out of the building. "Light a fire under it, you guys. Your teacher sent me to find you." He said. I never understood the fire thing. He put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, making him go into the school knowing that I would follow. "You stopped for another breakfast burger gut bomb, didn't you?"

"What can I say. It's an addiction." Kurt replied before looking at me. "How come you never get in trouble?"

"What do you mean?"

"You get away with everything." He said. "You get away with being late, you get away with telling people off, you get away with being in the same room as that Wolverine guy. How?"

I smiled. "I cannot help it if I am loved by all those who meet me." I said as Scott walked away, smiling and shaking his head. "You know it's true." I called after him as Kurt and I entered homeroom.

"How do you know Logan, anyway?" Kurt asked as we sat next to each other.

I shrugged. "He saved my life."

Kurt stared at me for a moment, not quite believing me before he finally spoke again. "That doesn't mean that he would stand you jumping him, let alone hug you back."

I smirked, remembering what happened a few days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

I had just finished cleaning the danger room, shaving five minutes off my record to find Logan talking to the Prof. with the others standing to the side. I couldn't help but grin. "Logan!" I yelled out, tackling the man in a hug.

He smiled down at me and returned the hug before ruffling my hair and putting his hat on my head. "Hey, kid." He said. "Your English is getting better."

"I would hope so." I replied, hugging him again. "I missed you. You will tell me about your trip, yes?"

He nodded. "Of course."

**END FLASHBACK**

I looked back at Kurt who was watching me expectantly. "Like I said, I am loved by all those who meet me." I said just as the bell rang.

A few hours later and Kurt, Scott and I were heading back to the Institute only to be passed by Logan on his motorcycle. "Whoa." Scott said. "That guy is packing some serious attitude."

"This is not good." I said, watching the retreating figure.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, bringing my attention to him… and the leaf that was on his head. I giggled and picked it off, tossing it away before walking ahead of the two boys. It wasn't until I got to the front steps that I noticed the two weren't behind me. I turned just in time to see a red convertible peel out of the driveway.

I sighed to myself and dropped my bag on the stoop.

The two boys were barely out of the driveway when a loud thump brought their attention to the trunk of the car. Scott hit the brakes and they turned to see Svetlana sitting on the trunk giving them an annoyed look. "Do you really think I would let you get away with this?" she asked them. They looked almost ashamed. She smirked. "Without taking me?" she asked.

They grinned and Kurt scooted over to allow just enough room for her to squeeze between them. When she was settled, he oh so casually rested his arm behind her head, a large smile on his face. She just rolled her eyes and leaned back against his arm, relaxing as Scott drove and Kurt played lookout.

"I thought you weren't a mutant." Kurt said to Lana.

She looked at him. "I'm not." She said. Scott turned to her, a skeptical look on his face. He's known Lana for three years and every now and then she would do something that would lead one to believe that she really was one, but there was no real proof and she never admitted to it. "Eyes on road." She said.

"Why are you at the Institute then?" Kurt asked.

She shrugged. "I needed help; the Professor gave it to me. I stay to repay debt."

"Then how could you catch up to a speeding car?" Scott asked.

She smirked. "I do train, you know." She said.

Scott was about to say something when Kurt told him to stop. "Lost him!" he exclaimed, hitting the side of the car.

Lana suddenly gasped and turned her head. The boys followed her line of sight to see Logan on top of the parking garage, sniffing the air. She did a sudden back flip over Scott and ran into the garage, ignoring the boys' calls for her to go back.

She got there to see Logan pinned between a car and a pillar, Sabertooth holding the car in place. "Back off!" She yelled, tackling the man to the ground. He managed to throw her off, but she did a series of back flips and landed on her feet. As he advanced on her, Scott arrived and sent an optic blast at him sending him back a few yards. Kurt appeared and tried to knock him down, only to bounce right off his chest.

Sabertooth advanced on Kurt, but Lana stepped in over the blue boy, as if shielding him and slicing Sabertooth's stomach with the knife that she hid in her boot. The man let out a howl of pain and backed up, holding his bleeding stomach. But Lana wasn't finished with him. She ran up and punched him where he was wounded and when he doubled over she lifted her leg and brought her heel down on the back of his head.

As he lay there, unconscious, she sat on his back with the knife to his throat and leaned in, whispering some words in Russian in his ear.

He turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. "Not so frail anymore, are you child?" he asked before bringing his elbow up and knocking her off his back and the knife out of her hand. She rolled along the floor until she found some decent footing and flipped onto all fours. She saw Scott hold Kurt back from trying to help her right before Logan tackled Sabertooth into the elevator. Sabertooth knocked him off before the doors closed, saying something about "What's yet to come."

Lana sat propped against a concrete pillar as Logan spoke to Kurt and Scott before walking over to her. "You okay, kid?" he asked.

She looked up at him as he offered her his hand before walking over to retrieve her knife. "You could have been hurt." She muttered, knowing he followed her.

"But I wasn't." He replied. "Were you?" She shook her head but hissed in pain when his hand brushed against her arm. Kurt and Scott came up, worried.

"Is nothing." she said. "Probably just bruised."

Logan nodded and put his arm around her shoulder leading her to his motorcycle. "You're coming back with me." He said. "I'm not lettin' ya ride back with a couple of hormone driven boys."

She turned back to the boys in question. "Will you be alright?" she asked them.

Scott nodded. "Yeah. We'll just catch a cab."

She shot a concerned look at Kurt who just smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back before letting Logan lead her away.

We got back to the Institute much later than Scott and Kurt. They hailed a cab straight there, while Logan took me to a park and told me about what happened while he was gone. He hadn't had a chance to until now and he didn't want to pass it up.

Anyway, when we got back, imagine my surprise to find someone new there, talking to Jean and Scott. I wasn't paying much attention to them, but if I heard the word "like" once more, I think I would kill something. "There you are!" Kurt said, teleporting in front of us with his watch activated. "Where were you?" he asked me.

I shrugged as Logan walked away, not wanting to put up with five teenagers, no doubt. "We were around. Went to park and talked."

He looked like he was about to ask more when the new girl spotted me. "Hey." She said, walking over to me while at the same time putting some distance between her and Kurt. "I'm Kitty Pryde. What's your name?"

I shook her hand and smiled pleasantly. "Svetlana. Welcome to Institute, Kitty."

She smiled. "Where are you, like, from? If you don't mind me asking."

I shook my head. "Not at all. I am from Russia. Small village high in mountains."

"Was it, like, cold there?"

"Yes. Very. Especially at night."

"What can you, like, do?" she asked.

My smile turned nervous and I scratched the back of my neck. "Nothing." I said, laughing nervously. "I am what you have been calling 'normal'."

"There is no way you're normal! Kurt didn't even faze that Sabertooth guy and yet you managed to kick his butt." Scott said, looking like he was about to go off on another theory on how I was really a mutant.

"Ja." Kurt said. "You scared the crap out of Scott."

"Me? You were the one worried about her. I had to hold you back from going in there and getting yourself hurt or worse."

"And I thank you for that, Scott." The Prof. said, wheeling into the room. "Svetlana, I would like your account of the fight. Logan just finished telling me about it from his point of view."

I sighed. Fun.


	4. The Rogue

Haunted

Chapter 3

I walked around the mansion, at a loss on what to do. I had been avoiding everyone all day for reasons that are my own and was, in every sense of the word, bored. Maybe a few minutes down in the Danger Room would alleviate my boredom. I paused at this thought and sighed. The others were down there watching some kind of demo. I should be there to, I guess. Oh well. It's probably almost over now anyway.

As I walked in the direction of the hanger, I saw the Prof. wheeling in the opposite direction. Shit. Now I was probably in for a lecture. I immediately put up a mental barrier and smiled at him. "Hello, Professor."

He smiled back at me. "Hello to you as well, Svetlana. Could you please prep the jet for me? A new mutant has made themselves known and I would like to leave as soon as possible."

I nodded and started to walk away, but the Prof didn't move. "Where have you been all day?" he asked me.

I glanced at him before squeezing past and continuing on my way. "Out." Was my only reply. That information was my own business. I heard him sigh before heading to the hallway that led to the danger room.

A few minutes later, I was leaning against one of the landing wheel things when the others entered the hanger. "Jet is prepared and ready for you." I said, motioning to the ramp.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Kurt asked me, smiling.

I blushed and smiled shyly back. "Teleport." I said winking before stepping back.

"Where are you going?" the Prof. asked me. I gave him a confused look. I never go on missions. "You're coming with us on this one." I shrugged and walked onto the jet before lying across the seat that was across the aisle from Kitty, putting my hands behind my head and just relaxing.

After we took off, I vaguely heard Kitty whispering to Jean about how cute Scott was and Jean reply something along the lines of "From a certain angle…"

I snorted. "There is no 'certain angle' for you." I said to her. "It is obvious that you like him with all the flirting you do. Why you are with that Duncan and not Scott I have yet to figure out."

"You flirt with Kurt all the time." Jean countered. "So is it the same with you?"

I smirked at her and opened my blue eye lazily. "When you say 'same for you,' do you realize that you admit to what I said?"

Her eyes widened slightly as she floundered for a comeback. "You avoided my question." She finally said.

My eye wandered so that I was looking at Kurt. He was trying to make it look like he wasn't listening, but I knew better. "Kurt is cute." I said before smirking. "And he is listening to our conversation."

Kurt stiffened in his seat and returned his full attention to what he was doing in the pilot seat. I chuckled and closed my eye. I felt a presence too close for personal comfort and heard Kitty whisper in my ear, "Why do you think _he's_ cute?"

I bit back my annoyance and opened both of my eyes this time to look at her, leaning across the aisle so as to not be overheard. I held up my fingers as I ticked off the reasons. "One: he is blue, and blue is favorite color. Two: he is fuzzy and adorable. Three: he has tail, and I think that is… what is American term…? 'Totally rad?'" I shrugged. "Something like that. And lastly, he is sweet, fun to be around and all around good guy." I lowered my arm and closed my eyes again. "Looks are not everything."

I heard Wolverine sniff the air. "I smell blood." He said before turning to look at me. "Why do you smell like blood?"

I opened my blue eye again to look at him and smirked. "I am girl, you know." I said. The jet suddenly got very quiet. He shifted uncomfortably and turned back around, clearing his throat. I had to bite down on my finger to keep myself from laughing.

Jean leaned over and whispered quietly enough so as to not be overheard by Wolverine. "It's not your time of the month." She whispered.

I placed a finger to my lips and winked at her. "It got him to leave me alone, did it not?" I asked with a devious grin.

"Uh… W-we're here." Scott said, clearing his throat as well and avoiding my gaze as he landed the plane. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"You, like, take pleasure at other people's expense, don't you?" Kitty asked.

"Da. Very much so." I replied between fits of giggles. "Is fun to do. You try it sometime, yes?"

We got off the plane and the first thing that came to mind? I smell gumbo. "I thought we are supposed to be in Mississippi." I said with a smirk. "I smell New Orleans gumbo." I paused and sniffed the air again. "With smoked sausage and shrimp."

"For someone who claims to have no powers, you have a good nose." Scott said as we all piled into a van.

"I like gumbo." I said, wedging myself between Kurt and the door with Kitty on Kurt's other side. Kitty looked thoroughly creeped out with sitting next to him and I rolled my eyes. When he closed his eyes so he could try to get some rest before we found the person we were looking for, I mouthed to her, "Give him a chance."

She looked at him then back at me and shook her head. I rolled my eyes and gave her an annoyed look before lying back and shutting my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, for when I opened my eyes my head was resting on Kurt's shoulder and we were in front of a hospital. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking around. Kurt gave me a soft smile and Kitty looked at me like I had another head. "Guten Morgen." He said.

I snorted before looking at the clock on the dashboard. "Is too early to be morning." I mumbled before resting my head back on his shoulder.

"Get up, Svetlana." The Prof. told me. "Once we get the information we need, we'll be splitting up into groups and looking for the rogue."

I groaned and shot the back of his head an annoyed look, not lifting mine from Kurt's shoulder. I turned my head slightly to look up at him. "You make good pillow." I said before sitting up and crossing my arms, ignoring the urge to squeal when he turned purple when he blushed. "So if we are splitting up, who will go with whom?"

"You will go with Logan, Kurt and Kitty." He said. Personally, I thought it would be a bad idea to put Kurt and Kitty on the same team. But, hey, I'm technically not an X-man, so what would I know?

I just shrugged and was about to recline as far as I could given the circumstances before I felt something. I unhooked my seatbelt and jumped out of the car before looking around. "Lana?" Kurt asked. "What is it?"

Everyone was looking at me, but I ignored them. "I have very bad feeling." I said.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

I didn't respond, just shook my head and started to walk away. "Where are ya goin' kid?" Logan asked.

I turned to him and smirked. "Following instincts." I said before taking off running.

A few minutes later I was sitting on a swing in someone's backyard, waiting for something. What I was waiting for, I didn't know, but something was going to happen here. I heard shouting of familiar voices and one that wasn't familiar and saw a girl jump over the fence. "Who are you?" I asked, frightening her. She was the mutant, I knew it.

"I- I don't know."

Oh yeah. She was definitely the mutant. I smiled. "I am Svetlana." I said. "You live around here, yes?" When she nodded, I let my smile soften. "Would you show me around? I got lost and I was supposed to meet some friends, but I do not know where the place is."

"I guess." She said. "Where were you supposed to meet them?"

I got up off of the swing and slowly walked towards her. I shrugged. "Something about restaurant and gumbo."

She smiled at me and was about to say something until I heard a bamf and Kurt was on the swing I had previously occupied. "Guten Tag, fraulines." He said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought we were meeting at restaurant."

"I am here looking for you two." He said, playing along and bamfing to the bird bath behind us. The girl backed up slightly, but I just looked at him slightly annoyed. "Do not be afraid." Kurt said to her. "We are the good guys." He said. "Especially me." I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "I was like you once. Alone, unsure of what I was. Afraid to show my face. Can you believe it?"

I laughed at that. "Keep kissing your own butt." I said. "God knows no one else will." The girl giggled at us and we both grinned at her. "So what do you say? Want to join us? Especially if you can lead us to gumbo."

"What is with you and gumbo tonight?" Kurt asked me.

I shrugged. "I like gumbo."

"So I've heard."

The girl looked between us. "Are you two dating?" she asked.

Kurt stood there stuttering and I threw my hands up in the air. "Why does everyone think that?" I asked aloud.

What happened next happened too quickly for me to stop. There was the sound of bodies hitting the ground and I saw that Kitty had tackled the girl who still managed to get away. Kurt grabbed her arms, she hit his watch, she saw what he was and freaked out, touched his face in her efforts to get away. I managed to catch him before his head hit the ground and placed it in my lap, watching as the girl ran off.

I turned to Kitty. Now, I don't get angry easily. You can tease me, trip me, beat me up and I won't care. But when you endanger my friends, I will get pissed. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled at her. She stuttered, trying to find an answer among her shock at my outburst. "Do not answer that. You were not thinking, were you?" I stood up, somehow getting Kurt onto my back. "If he does not wake up, I am making your life hell." I said, glaring at her and taking off to the Prof with Kurt on my back. I heard her follow me.

"What can I do to help?" she asked.

"You have done enough." I snapped, turning a corner. "Professor!" I yelled out, noticing them on the next block.

"Svetlana? Kitty? What happened to Nightcrawler?"

I held back the growl that threatened to escape and glared at Kitty. "The rogue touched him." I said. "She should be using Kurt's brain waves now. Not that boy's."

The Prof. nodded. "I see. Wolverine, take Kurt. We have to find this girl before anything else bad happens." He motioned to Jean, Scott and Storm. "You three go after the girl. I'll guide you."

"What about me?" Kitty asked.

I leaned against the fence and glared at her. "You can tell me exactly what happened." He said.

The Prof had picked up on the rogue's brain waves and we were heading to a graveyard. I had no time to admire the place, though, since the sky suddenly darkened, wind picked up and lightning flashed across the sky. Of course, with lightning came thunder.

Shit.

I trembled as the rain pelted down on us, not from the cold or the fact that the rogue now most likely had Storm's powers, but the fact that she couldn't control those powers. The thunder didn't help much, though.

Lightning crashed and thunder roared above the five as the rogue lost control of Storm's powers. Lana was turning into a hysterical mess right before everyone's eyes, which shocked them all. Logan and the Prof knew that she was afraid of thunder and lightning, but they didn't know the extent of it or the reasons behind the fear.

After a bolt of lightning hit a power line and made it blow up, Lana let out a shriek and ducked down into the fetal position, her hands covering her ears as if to block out the sound. They heard her repeat the same phrase over and over again in Russian but not even the Professor knew what she was saying.

Then, just as suddenly as it began, the storm ended. "Leave her here, for now." The Professor said, motioning to Lana. The others left with him, turning the corner to find the other three, Storm unconscious.

"What do you think happened to the rogue?" Scott asked, holding Storm in his arms. "And where's Lana?"

"The rogue is gone somewhere. Her mind is a jumble. I can't trace it." The Prof replied. "But I strongly suspect the work of another here."

Wolverine sniffed the air. "Mystique." He growled. "She can change her shape but not her scent."

"Then we have to go after her." Kitty said.

"No." They all turned to see Lana walk up, hugging herself. "We have to tend to Kurt and Storm first."

"What about you?" Jean asked, figuring out what happened with Lana. "Are you okay?"

Lana shivered and rubbed her arms. "I have been better." Jean came over and drew Lana into a comforting hug. Lana looked at Kurt and Storm as they started to wake up. "They could have died." She whispered in a shaking voice. "They could have died."

Jean stroked her head. "Shh. But they didn't. They're okay now."

"Lana?" Kurt asked. She looked up to see him walking over to her with Kitty's help. "Are you all right?" She took a deep breath and nodded, calming herself down. "Did you really carry me all the way from that yard to the Professor?"

She blushed slightly and looked down to the ground, nodding. "That's so cool!" Kurt said. "How were you able to do that?"

She shrugged. "I run track at school with weights." She said. "Your weight did not faze me."

"When do you do that?" Scott asked, walking over with the others.

"When you have back turned."

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day." The Professor said, drawing the attention back to him. "We should head home."

Everyone nodded. "That sounds good."


	5. What is she?

Haunted

Chapter 4

Svetlana lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her left wrist had started to itch and it was keeping her up. She sighed and glared at it, as if that would make the feeling stop. But what she saw made her eyes go wide. She let out a curse and fisted her hand before getting up and going over to her vanity and picking up a plain black wristband. She rubbed it between her fingers, deep in thought before slipping it on over her itching wrist. "I guess it is time." She mumbled, walking over to the window and staring out into the night. "Bring it on."

The five of us Institute kids sat around our self claimed lunch table discussing our day so far. I have learned that Jean has been helping the new kid, who she insists fine as long as you don't tease him, and that Scott is stuck with Rogue for a partner in his literature class. "That is a strange combination." Kurt said on this particular subject.

"Yeah." Scott said. "I have to do a romantic scene with a girl who thinks we tried to kill her. She's gunna have to be some kind of actress"

I was a good girl. I held back my laughter at Scott's pain. Barely. I may have let a snigger or two out. "You have got to invite me to rehearsals." I said, Kurt agreeing with me.

The three of us started to laugh when I saw the new kid walk by. He glared at the two boys, who were still laughing until his gaze rested on me. I smiled sweetly and waved at him. He smiled shyly back and started to walk away to a vacant table.

When he sat on the chair, however, it broke. He reached up to try to steady himself on the table only to make it tip over. Food flew clear across the room, landing on Duncan and his gang. Should I also point out that it looked like he was flirting with a cheerleader when he is supposed to be dating Jean?

The lunch room got really quiet… until I started laughing. Then Duncan's glare pointed at me as I walked over to the new kid and helped him up. "That was good." I said to him between giggles. "Duncan totally deserved it."

The new guy looked down at me and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm Fred Dukes." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake.

I grinned and took it. "Svetlana." I said. "Friends call me Lana."

He went to take a step, but slipped on soda and fell. The other kids in the room started laughing at him and I helped him up again, not laughing this time. I just glared at everyone else. Fred looked pissed.

Next thing I know, I'm dodging food flying in the air while trying to get Fred to calm down. Kurt teleported behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist before teleporting again, just in time to dodge a table.

We appeared in a tree close to the cafeteria exit. Me, totally not expecting it, turned in Kurt's arms and wrapped my arms around his neck, letting out a startled "Oh, Shit!"

I guess I must have made him off balance or something, because I felt him spin me around. I could feel myself wedged between him and the tree trunk and hesitantly opened my eyes to see his staring into mine. I gulped, trying to ignore our position. My hands were around his neck still while his hands were on my waist and his body was way too close for comfort. At least, it would be under normal circumstances. I found myself enjoying the close proximity this time.

I don't know how long we stayed like that. It seemed like a long time but was most likely a few seconds. I was mentally begging him to kiss me but at the same time hoping that he would let me go and things would be back to normal. He seemed to be mentally debating something before looking all depressed and I immediately knew what went through his head. He thought I wouldn't want him because he looks too different. "Come on." He said. "Let's go to class."

His grip tightened a little as he made sure no one was watching before teleporting out of the tree. He started to walk away, keeping his head towards the ground. "Kurt!" I called after him. He stopped and turned, waiting for me to catch up. "I don't know if you have noticed or not, but I do not care that you are blue." He looked at me with wide eyes, trying to figure out how I knew what he was thinking. "In fact, I like it. Blue is favorite color, you know." I smiled shyly and walked past him, heading to my gym class.

I was sitting in a tree, reading a book and trying to ignore the exercise that Logan conveniently picked to take place in the same area that I was trying to relax in. I think it's part of a bigger scheme to get back at me for when I replaced his shampoo with Nair. What? His hair grew back.

Anyway, it was some form of what Scott called "keep away" and Kitty and Kurt were playing it with a football. I was silently hoping Kitty would win, just so I could prove my point that girls were better than boys. That, and I had a twenty dollar bet with Logan. As far as I could tell, she was winning.

I heard a thunk and felt the tree shift slightly underneath me and looked down to see that she had hit a low lying branch and let go of the ball. Kurt grabbed it and teleported to the branch in the tree across from me. He looked at me, just noticing that I was there. I raised an eyebrow and he seemed to blush before the branch snapped and he fell.

Kitty grabbed the ball as he fell and tugged on his tail to rub it in. I smirked and went back to reading the book the Prof. recommended for me. I faintly heard the words "Jean's been kidnapped" leave his lips before Logan started shouting out orders. I sighed and turned the page, knowing that I wasn't going to help with this. "It was Fred, yes?" I asked, making my voice loud enough to be heard. The four turned to see me, everyone startled except Kurt. "He seemed obsessed with her." I continued, turning the page again.

The Prof nodded. "I see. Thank you, Lana. Now we know what to prepare for."

I snorted. "Just do not make fun of him or his weight. He takes it personal."

They nodded and everyone except the Prof left. "Lana?" he asked. I marked my page and closed the book, showing that he had my attention. "I know that you feel like an outsider here."

My eyes widened slightly and I tried to look anywhere but at him. I jumped down, dropping a good fifty feet and landing on my feet. I shoved my hands in the pockets of my jeans and walked towards him. "Is there point?" I asked, sounding tired even to myself.

"I just want you to know that you are as much a part of this family as anyone else. Your powers of observation have proven invaluable over the years and I can't count the times that you've helped us all. You've saved our lives on many occasions." I shifted slightly, not really knowing what to do or say in this situation. I looked up and saw him smiling softly at me. "Now, let's go and find Jean."

I smiled slightly and nodded, following him into the mansion.

Svetlana walked to her room as the Prof briefed everyone on what was going on. She removed the wristband and stared at her wrist. She fisted her hand and punched the wall, accidentally putting a hole in it. "Uh… oops." She muttered. She looked at her hand and flexed her fingers for a few seconds. Once she was sure nothing was broken, she went to her closet and moved the panel from the back wall, reaching in and pulling out all the things that she would need to fix the wall. Needless to say, this has happened before.

She opened the windows to let the smell out as she worked. Once she was done, she put everything away and hugged herself, remembering what the Prof said. She sighed and looked at her wrist again before walking down to the Danger Room.

That's where everyone found her when they got back. She was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by broken robots and destroyed cannons. "Whoa." Kurt said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Wha- what happened?" Kitty asked. "That's, like, carnage. Can you even afford all this?" she asked the Prof.

He shook his head. "I've never seen her do this before. I didn't even know that she could."

"Lana?" Logan asked, slowly approaching her. "Are you okay, kid?"

She looked at him and he backed up slightly. Nothing about her was threatening, he was just surprised. Both her eyes were now a vivid orange, the pupils slitted like a snake's. "What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as her eyes went back to "normal."

"Y-your eyes." Kurt stammered.

"Kurt, you have been here how long and are just now noticing my eyes? I know glasses make them hard to see, but really?"

"Are you feeling all right?" Logan repeated.

She looked at him quizzically. "Yes. Why would I not be?"

"Gee, I don't know." Kitty said sarcastically. "Maybe it has to do with, like, the annihilation of the Danger Room."

Lana shrugged, looking around the beaten room. "I will clean up. I just needed to let out some steam."

They gawked at her as she stood there, completely composed. "How long have you been doing… sessions like this?" Jean asked.

"Only when I get angry." Lana said, a little defensively.

"Remind me to never piss you off." Scott said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lana smirked and nodded before walking past them all as they separated to let her pass as she headed towards the closet to get what she needed to clean the room. When she got them and started to clean, they all went to the observation deck to review any video that was shot while she was 'letting off steam.'

Unfortunately for them, she had disabled the taping devices before she activated the room, leaving them with nothing. "There is no way she could do that if she were a normal human." Scott said.

The Prof nodded. "I agree but we have no proof. Cerebro would have picked her up, even if she was here at the mansion. She can't be a mutant."

Kurt looked at him. "But, if she's not a mutant and she's not really normal, then what is she?"

No one answered.


	6. Hot?

Haunted

Chapter 5

I've probably already told you this, but I really hate mornings. Especially when that morning starts by being woken up by a blue fuzzball teleporting over your bed and falling down right on you. I'm pretty sure I woke up some dead people when I yelled after him as he teleported away, trying to hide from my wrath. Oh, your day will come Kurt, believe me. It will come.

I got dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a dark purple shirt that said 'I can't hear you over the sound of how epic I am' before heading down to the dining room. I got there in time to hear the new kid, Evan, I think, ask everyone, "Who's the hot blonde chick?"

"Svetlana?" both Kurt and Scott asked at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked. "She's pretty much everyone's sister." Scott said.

"Ja. And she kicks major butt." Kurt added.

"I do?" I asked, walking in and sitting across from Kurt. I shot him an annoyed look, still a little peeved about my rude awakening, before asking him to pass the pancakes. He smartly avoided my gaze and I smirked, piling food onto my plate before digging in. I love bacon.

I looked at Evan, who remained standing. "Have a seat and eat something." I said. He shook his head and politely declined before exiting the room. "He will not rest until he gets his revenge." I said, digging into my eggs.

"How do you know?" Kitty asked sounding a little snobbish. Probably jealous because Scott thinks I'm hot, though I don't know why.

I gave her an annoyed look. "I know what revenge looks like." I said, not really making sense to myself let alone her. "He has look on face and body posture screams someone who wants to get back at those who wronged him."

"Body posture?" she asked.

"I am more observant than you think." I said, smirking at her before going back for seconds on the bacon. Ah, bacon. Is there no better way to make any dull morning bright?

"Are you still mad about this morning?" Kurt asked. "Because Logan made me do it."

"Hey!"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. You gave me bacon. You are forgiven." With that, I got up and took my empty plate to the kitchen to wash it.

That night, Evan was training in the Danger-Room-turned-skate-park while I monitored with Kitty from the observation room. "He is stubborn." I said, leaning against a panel and crossing my arms. "I think I will like him."

"Really? 'Cause he totally likes you." Was her response.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "He likes how I look. There is difference."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like, whatever." She activated the loudspeaker thing and told Evan that he had to be at the gym at school in an hour for a last minute game against his old school and that Darkholm scheduled it.

"That could be bad." I said after she turned off the intercom.

"Why?" she asked, turning to me.

"There is chance that boy who got Evan in trouble is on basketball team for other school." I explained. Her eyes widened slightly. "That, and the fact that the dragon lady scheduled it at last minute? Something…what is term… 'fishy' is going on." I never understood that saying either. And from the looks that Scott and Jean got, they were thinking the same thing.

"Why is called 'basketball?'" I asked Kurt as we sat in the bleachers. He was sitting to my immediate right, Kitty on his. I leaned back against the empty space behind me and gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, back when the sport was invented they used baskets pinned to a wall." He said. "Or something like that."

I nodded and returned my attention to the game. "Makes more sense than 'football.'" I heard him chuckle at me, which was odd because of the noise level of the crowd. How did they all know about the last minute game? And shouldn't it have started by now? "Where is Scott and Jean?" I asked no one in particular. The two next to me shrugged and I sighed. Something was wrong. I could feel it.

As the minutes dragged on, we distracted ourselves with idle things. Kurt and I discussed pranks we could pull on the people we don't like *cough* Duncan *cough* and Kitty flirted with the guy sitting behind her. I was actually kind of surprised when this fact didn't seem to bother Kurt too much. You know, since he so obviously has a crush on her.

Anyway, Kurt and I were trying to figure out how to pull off this stunt that involved paint filled water balloons and those sparkler things that you can get at the dollar store when Scott and Jean finally showed up. "Is about time." I said as they took the two seats to my left that I had been saving. "What took you so long?"

"It's a long story." Scott said.

I shrugged. "Is not like I pay attention to sports anyway."

They smiled at me and then told us how they caught the guy who framed Evan and what he was doing here. "Whoa." Kitty said, looking at me. "You were right, Lana."

"About what?" Kurt asked.

"She said that there was a chance that the guy who framed Evan was on his old team."

They all looked at me while I pretended to watch the game. I felt Scott rustle my hair and gave him an annoyed look, turning back just in time to see Evan make a three point shot.

The next day, all us kids were relaxing by the pool. Kurt did a dive that knocked Kitty off of her floaty thing, which I found hilarious. Unlike Kurt, Kitty, Jean, Scott and Evan, I was not swimming. I was a safe distance away lying on a tree branch and reading a book, every now and then looking up to comment on something or laugh at someone's misfortune. But I still wore my bathing suit, knowing that at some point Kurt would teleport me into the pool.

You should have seen Evan's face when I came outside. I swear, it's like he's never seen a girl before. Kurt's reaction was only a little better and Scott was used to it by now. It was an orange bikini with a yellow butterfly on the left boob. Personally, I don't think it's anything worth gawking at.

Anyway, I heard a splash and the sound of escaping air and looked up from my book again, only this time, instead of Kurt, Kitty was yelling at Evan for popping her floaty thing. I laughed so hard that tears were streaming down my face and I nearly fell out of the tree.

Of course, this drew unwanted attention to me. I heard the bamf and felt furry arms wrap around my stomach. Next thing I knew, I was a good ten feet above the pool with Kurt holding me bridal style. My arms wrapped around his neck and I let out an "Oh shiiiiiiit!" as we fell into the cold water.

As I reemerged from the water, I heard Evan laughing at me. I smirked and splashed him, accidentally getting Kurt in the process. They retaliated, but I ducked under the water to dodge, making them hit Scott and Jean. When I came back up for air, it was a war zone.

That day was a lot of fun.


	7. Meet Forge

Haunted

Chapter 6

The sun was out, the sky was clear and it was a wonderful eighty-five degrees outside. I just knew today would suck. It started when I broke my alarm clock after it went off… again. I ended up being ten minutes late, having just enough time to grab some toast before running out the door to get there on time, silently wondering why no one tried to wake me up. Then I got to school only to find it locked.

I stood there, staring at the doors trying to figure out why it wasn't open for a good fifteen minutes until I realized that, hey, the sun wasn't up yet.

Kurt was smart enough to stay in a group of three or more that morning, for only I know what I would do to him. Maybe I'll do that elaborate prank they did in that movie where Lindsay Lohan plays a pair of twins. But where on earth would I get that much twine? And how could I possibly alter it so that it would trap a teleporter?

I pondered these things as I glared at the back of his head on our way to school.

"Dude, what did you do?" Evan oh so subtly whispered to Kurt.

"Tell you later." Kurt muttered back. "If I live long enough to do so."

I smirked evilly. That's right, Kurt. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Mwahahahahahahahahaha. Gag, cough cough.

Ahem. So anyway, this day didn't start out too great. To make things worse, I had a test that I completely forgot to study for in my worst subject, Chemistry. I can work with making things go boom, but throw big words in there when I can barely speak English and you have a recipe for disaster.

Needless to say, I was wiped out by lunch time, just sitting there with my head on the table as I explained all this to Jean, who was wondering what was wrong with me today. "I know what'll make you feel better." She said. "Come to Duncan's party with me."

I gave her a look. I thought that I have made it clear that I do not approve of that boy. In fact, I hate his guts almost as much as Scott does. And that's saying something, believe me. However, the hopeful look she gave me seemed to crush any opposition in my mind.

I sighed, defeated. Why do they all know how to get to me? It's some kind of conspiracy. "Only because you asked me to." I said, hating my inability to stick up for myself when it came to the people I care about. Damn them all.

"What about you, Scott?" Jean asked as Scott sat down next to me followed by the rest of the group. He gave her an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look and she told him about the party as I watched Evan chug down carton after carton of milk. Where does he put it?

"I don't think so." Scott said. I glared at him. He's leaving me all by my lonesome at the house of some guy I hate. And he knows it to.

"Come on. It might be fun." Jean told him.

I reached over and latched on his arm. "Don't leave me there alone!" I cried overdramatically while giving him a pleading look.

"Jean gave you 'the look,' huh?" He asked me. I nodded, hating the fact that he knew. "Matthews is a jerk." He said, patting my head with his free arm.

"No he's not." Kitty said. I gave her a look that told her that she has no idea what she's talking about. "I'd go."

"No freshmen allowed." I said, smirking when she then changed sides and said that Duncan was, indeed, a jerk.

"Besides." Scott said, continuing on with his list of excuses. "Half the school will be there." I shuddered at the thought of that many people. Too many people leads to someone always being in my personal space. I wouldn't mind that if I could tolerate these people, but it was Duncan and the rest of the 'popular' kids. "Lana can't stand crowds and someone could accidentally brush up against Kurt and feel his fur."

"Come on!" Kurt said. "Chicks dig the fuzzy dude."

I rolled my eyes. "While I would normally agree with you, after this morning this particular chick is not digging the fuzzy dude at all." I said, giving him an annoyed look.

"I said I was sorry!" He exclaimed. "I don't know how to set your alarm right. I swear I tried to set it for seven."

"Then how did it go off at three in the morning!"

Everyone flinched. "Dude, did you really do that?" Scott asked Kurt.

"Even I know that's a bad idea." Evan said, gulping down Kitty's milk that he swiped when she wasn't looking. "And I haven't been here that long."

Kurt crossed his arms and got this adorable pout on his face that made me almost want to forgive him.

Almost.

"Kitty knows what I mean." He said, leaning over to her. "Right?"

She laughed nervously. "I am so outta here." She said, getting up.

I snorted. "Da. She is really into you."

Kurt smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "She can't resist." I couldn't help but giggle. Damn him and his cuteness.

"I'm trying to be serious here." Scott said. Surprise surprise. Please note my sarcasm. "Suppose we go to this and Dukes and Maximoff try to start something. We're not the only mutants in the school, you know."

As if to prove his point, Pietro and Dukes looked over at us. Fred waved shyly at me and Pietro winked. I waved back at Fred and ignored Pietro, even though he was kind of cute, all without relinquishing my hold on Scott's arm. They both gave him a dirty look. "Yeah." Evan said. "We're just the cool ones." He then proceeded to high five Kurt.

"Come on, Scott." Jean said. "What's wrong with a little socializing?"

I chuckled and let go of his arm, noticing how Jean was piling on the flirtatious charm even though she wasn't meaning to. I stood up and excused myself from the table before heading for the school building, feeling a little better after listening to Kurt get shot down by Kitty again. Serves him right. I was half way to the doors when I heard the tell tale bamf. I turned to see him gone and groaned, walking back to the table. "Tell me he didn't teleport." I said. When no one answered I sighed and shook my head before looking around and heading in the direction that my gut told me to go.

"Where are you going?" Jean asked.

"To find Kurt."

"I thought you were mad at him." Evan said, smirking.

"I am. It would be no fun if he got in trouble before I can get him back. And why are you smirking?"

"No reason."

I raised my eyebrow and shrugged before walking away, ignoring the comment I heard Evan say. "She totally digs him."

"Oh yeah. Big time." Scott answered. I heard Jean chuckle just before I got out of hearing range and stuffed my hands deep in my pockets, slouching somewhat. I do not…

I heard what sounded like something exploding and turned in the direction that it came from to see stairs leading down to a door. It looked abandoned. I looked around before heading down the stairs and through the door, seeing Kurt getting up from the ground and Rogue walking into a room. "What happened?" I asked him. He jumped and turned to see me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Looking for you. Now I repeat, what happened?"

"There was some kind of lab. It was booby trapped."

I raised my eyebrow before walking into the room where all this smoke and dust was coming out of, Kurt following me. I saw Rogue looking at something that had survived the blast. Kurt saw her to, for he went over and tried to take it from her.

I watched the whole thing with crossed arms and a smirk, thinking of how they act like siblings. "Lana, help me out here!" Kurt said.

I sighed and walked over just as this machine started to make the sound that machines make when they are warming up. I froze and Kurt and I exchanged a glance before we were surrounded by this red globe. "Turn it off!" I yelled out just before this odd sensation of being pulled in different directions came and went.

Kurt landed on his feet. I landed in his arms. I have no idea how the hell this happened, seeing as how I was a good foot and a half away from him when we teleported. "What happened?" He asked, making no move to put me down as he looked around.

"We were teleported." I said, turning my head so I could look around as well. Kurt looked down at me and blushed before putting me down on my feet. "You know you turn purple when you blush." I said. "Is cute."

He looked at me, wide eyed. "Looks like Twilight Zone, yes?" I asked, ignoring his gaze. It was bizarre here. Everything looked like school, but the halls were dark and there were no kids.

I heard what sounded like a lot of people talking and then saw what appeared to be the ghosts of people. I jumped slightly and wrapped my arms around Kurt's neck and his arms found their way around my waist as we backed up against the lockers.

"Man, Scott needs to lighten up." We both turned to see what looked like the spirit of Evan talking to the spirit of Kitty.

"Yeah, but Kurt needs to know when to quit." She replied.

The two of us looked at each other before going after the spirits until they disappeared. "What's happening to us?" Kurt asked, looking like he was about to panic.

"Do not panic." I said, sounding calmer that I really was. "We need to find a way out of here, and we can't do that if we're panicking."

He looked at me, slightly scared and nodded. I gave him a reassuring smile before sitting down in the lotus position and closing my eyes. Meditating helps me clear my head so I can think better. Kurt sat next to me, knowing better than to interrupt me. The only time he did, he ended up waking to him and his mattress floating in the pool.

After a few minutes I shook my head. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"I cannot clear my head." I muttered, slightly frustrated.

"Do you think I can teleport us out?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me before I could answer. We disappeared and reappeared in a different hallway of the school, but it was still dark and creepy. I shook my head, but made no other move to separate myself from him. I really didn't want to be on my own right now. He seemed to feel the same, for I felt his arms tighten around me.

He gave a startled yell and jumped back, dragging me with him a narrowly dodging what looked like a desk. "Is raining furniture?" I wondered out loud, giving him a confused look. "Maybe someone has that machine and is using it to get back at Miss Darkholm."

"What makes you think that?" he asked, dodging a chair.

"Is her furniture. Look." I pointed to a bronze name plate that had her name on it. We looked at each other before he broke eye contact and teleported us out of the way of a falling car. Now I was starting to get seriously freaked. I hugged him closer and buried my face in his chest. "I want to go home." I whispered.

One of his hands left my waist and stroked my hair. He probably knew this trick from watching Jean do it when it stormed. "We'll get home." He said softly. "I promise. We'll find a way."

I nodded, not looking up. He smelled like sulfur and incense, the combination odd yet comforting. I wondered when he burned the incense.

After some time, probably a few minutes or so, I pulled away enough so I could see his face. "Thank you." I mumbled, blushing. I hated it when people see me like that. He smiled softly at me and nodded before teleporting us to the gym entrance. I walked farther in and up the bleachers, Kurt being a little more hesitant.

I heard him bamf and ducked down instinctively. I heard coughing and a male voice say something before Kurt teleported back to the ground. They exchanged some words before I heard, "Lana, it's all right. He won't hurt you." I stood up to hear Kurt add, "Not that he could if he tried."

I giggled and jumped over the wall thing, landing next to Kurt and looking the guy he was talking to up and down. He wasn't that bad looking once you got past the out of date outfit he wore. "Lana, this is Forge. Forge, this is Svetlana."

"It's very nice to meet you." Forge said, holding out his hand. I smiled in greeting and shook his hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what can you do?"

I shrugged, looking down at the ground. "I am 'normal.'" I said before feeling Kurt's hand on my shoulder. "Why? Can you do something?"

He smiled and showed me his arm, which turned into some kind of machine. I couldn't help but grin. "Cool."

About a half hour later, the three of us were sitting at a table that Forge had in the middle of the gym. Well, more accurately Forge was sitting in the only chair working on something while Kurt and I sat on the table, careful to not get in his way. We all jumped when a water fountain landed next to the table, close to Kurt. "Someone is really giving that gizmo of yours a workout." Kurt says.

"That 'gizmo' is a trans-dimensional projector. It was my science fair project back in '78. When I fired it up it created this pocket dimension called 'Middleverse.' I got caught in the ray myself and I've been here ever since."

I stared at him, one thought in mind. If he couldn't get out, how could we? "You mean there is no way back?" I asked, standing up so I could walk around. I wasn't calm enough to sit and wait.

"Not without help from the other side." He replied, looking up from his work just long enough to send me an apologetic glance. "But I'm thinking that Kurt may be able to help out on that." I paused in my pacing and looked at Kurt, who just plain looked confused. "I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to go home."

I walked around the table to pat him on the back in a comforting way. He gave me a thankful look before looking back to his work while I looked up at Kurt, whom, I might add, was being an idiot like usual as he watched two spirit like girls walk towards the locker room before disappearing. "So, how far does this Middleverse extend?" Kurt asked.

"It stops just short of the girls' locker room. Isn't that a burn?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Tough luck, huh?" I said, not meaning a word of it. He looked up at me and smirked while Kurt poked me with his tail. This was followed by me chasing him around the gym for a good ten minutes until I caught him in a headlock.

We stopped our roughhousing when Forge said, "It's done."

"What is it?" I asked as Kurt and I walked over to him.

He said something techie and the two of us stared at him. "Could you repeat that?" I asked. "I do not speak English good as it is."

"Yeah, about that. Where are you two from?"

"I'm from Germany." Kurt said proudly. "Can't you tell?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I am from small village in Russia. High in mountains. We do not have radios let alone all this." I motioned to what he was working on. At their shocked faces I shrugged. "I am not exaggerating."

"Anyway, this machine will make it so you can teleport back to the real world." Forge said, getting over the initial shock of my lack of technological knowledge. "But only for a sec. These batteries don't have a lot of life left."

I turned to Kurt. "That means that you tell whoever has machine how to reset. No jokes."

Kurt sighed and nodded, looking a little worried as we headed back to Forge's old lab. "I won't. But it all depends on if they believe me or not."

We got there to see all the X-men and Rogue, Kitty and Evan looking at the machine that put us in this mess. I looked around, ignoring everything until I heard Scott say something about destroying the machine. "Is that not a bad thing?" I asked, running over to Kurt and Forge.

"Yeah. If he destroys that thing, we'll be stuck here forever!"

On any normal day, the look on Kurt's face would have made me laugh. But, seeing as how this was nowhere near a normal day, circumstances found this not quite as funny. "Get that thing hooked up to Kurt now!" I said, backing away. I felt like curling up in a ball and yelling until my throat bled, but I composed myself, keeping my panic bottled up. At least, until I get to my room back at Xavier's Institute.

If we get back.

"Remember, you only have a second." Forge reminded Kurt after telling him how to use the thing attached to his chest.

"I'm gone." Kurt said before teleporting. True to his word, Kurt was only gone long enough to say the words "Reset! Don't…" before he was back here with us.

"I hope they don't think that you just have heavy accent like me." I muttered, crossing my arms. As if to prove my point, the X-men started to argue on what to do and the issue of the accent came up.

"It sounded more like a warning to me." Scott said.

I grinned. I have never been so happy to hear him analyze a situation that didn't really seem to need it. "A warning from the Goofman?" Evan asked. "Please. Shoot that sucker."

"Wow." Forge said, looking at Kurt. "You really do have a rep." I raised an eyebrow. When did the discussion of reps take place?

"Nightcrawler's a joker, but even he knows when to get serious." Scott said, looking deep in thought. "I think he wants us to reset this thing."

"Score!" The three of us yelled out. Kurt and Forge high fived and I just hugged the nearest person, who happened to be Forge. I think Kurt looked annoyed at something for a moment, but the look was quickly gone. Maybe I imagined it.

Scott hit the right button and the portal opened. I grinned and waved as Kurt wrapped his arm around my waist and forge put a hand on my shoulder. Kurt teleported us back into the Middleverse, more specifically right next to the car.

"Groovy ride, man. But where's this power source?" Forge asked. Kurt pointed to the beat up car. "Far out." Forge said, turning his arm into a machine and heading over to the car.

Once he was out of hearing range, I heard Kurt say, "That homie's lingo is so whack."

I stared at him for a moment before busting out laughing and the two of us walked over to the car. "I knew there was a reason why I like you." I said over to him. As I got to Forge, he was already finishing what he was doing. "Get in." he said.

The three of us piled into the car, myself seated between the two boys. "Are you sure this will work?" Kurt asked, turning on the car.

"Nope."

"Vunderbal." He said sarcastically. "Hold on."

I wasn't able to ask "to what" before we were teleporting back into the real world.

The car came to a sudden stop when the Blob grabbed hold of it, causing the airbags to go off. I felt someone put their arm out to keep me from flying through the windshield before I did a back flip to get out. First thing I did? Hug Scott. "I will never tell you that you are over analyzing again!" I said.

He smiled and hugged me back. "Glad to have you back." He said, ruffling my hair.

Once back at the Institute, Svetlana immediately went to her room claiming that she didn't get much sleep the night before. Which was true, but not the real reason.

She pulled off her wrist band and stared at her wrist. It was a little raw from all the times she would rub the band, making it rub against her skin, but _it_ was still there. She glared at it and put the band back on before getting into bed, not bothering to change clothes. She stared at the moon through her window and sighed. _Not long now._ She thought. _Not long at all._


	8. We Look Out For Each Other

Haunted

Chapter 7

Svetlana walked through the woods surrounding the Institute as the others were doing a simulation in the Danger Room. She was feeling antsy. It had been over a month since the mark on her wrist appeared and her nerves were fried waiting to find out why. _Svetlana_. The Prof's voice echoed in her head. _Wherever you are, you need to get back here. Unless you want to walk to school._

_On it, Professor._ She replied, turning and running back the way she came.

After Scott dropped us off at school and everyone went their separate ways I managed to sneak off campus. I walked around town, trying to figure out what to do. I was thinking of either going to the gym and training or going to the mall to drop a slinky down the up escalator. That'll keep me entertained all day. "Hey, Lana!" I turned to see Todd hopping after me. "Where're ya goin'?"

I shrugged. "Anywhere but here." I replied. "Maybe to pie shop." I paused. "Would Fred know best bakery?"

"Yeah. He's always talkin' about this one a few blocks from here."

I grinned. "What are we waiting for?" I turned and started to walk in the direction he pointed. "Are you coming or what?"

He fell into step next to me and we passed the time talking. He would always say something bad about Darkholm and I would always make fun of the popular kids. We had a good time.

We were walking back in the direction of the school because Todd needed to go back or else he would land a good two weeks of detention. I waved at him and we went our separate ways when we got to the right street. He's not all that bad once you get past the smell.

I started walking towards the park, thinking to enjoy the rare moment of solitude before I had to go back to the excitement that is the Institute. I sat on a swing and stared at the ground, lost in my own thoughts. I don't know how long I was there, but it must have been a while.

I heard a bamf before Kurt's voice sounded behind me. "Need a push?" he asked.

I turned my head so I could see him smiling down at me. I smiled a small smile back and shook my head, motioning for him to take a seat in the swing next to me. "What were you thinking about?" Kurt asked.

I shrugged. "Finding job and moving into apartment." I said. Kurt almost fell off the swing. Before he could ask why, I explained. "I have lived off of the Professor's hospitality too long. I have been there three years and I do not do anything for him or the X-men. I do not like feeling like burden." I turned to look at him. I don't know the expression that was on my face, but I must have looked depressed judging from the look he gave me in response. "I might move to California." I continued.

"VAS?" he yelled out, getting up off the swing and standing in front of me. I lowered my gaze to the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. "That's on the other side of the country! Why would you want to go there?"

"I do not think you would understand." I whispered.

"I would if you explained it to me." He responded, kneeling down and taking my hands in his. He lowered his head so he could look in my eyes, reminding me of when he first came to the Institute and I did the very same thing.

I met his eye this time and reached a hand out, laying it on his cheek. He leaned into my hand, taking his free one and holding mine there. He gave me a pleading look, making me feel like crying. "I do not want you to get hurt." I said before placing my forehead against his. "Please don't ask me to stay." I begged.

"Why not?"

"Because, if you ask I will."

It was later that night and everyone noticed both Kurt's silence and Lana's absence, but no one thought much of it. They all figured that maybe the two got in a fight of some kind and Lana went to cool off somewhere.

Anyway, the Prof just told them that Mystique was their principle and everyone was a little annoyed at this information. "Speaking of secrets and the X-men, where's Lana?" Logan asked, his eyes scanning the group in front of him and landing on Kurt. "Well?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably. "I last saw her at the park." He said. "She looked depressed and wanted to be alone."

"And?" the Prof asked, knowing that there was more.

Kurt sighed. "She made me swear not to tell. You will have to ask her when she gets back."

Everyone could tell that whatever it was, it made Kurt upset. His accent got thicker. Wolverine sniffed the air. "That might happen sooner than later. She's back."

No sooner had he said that than Kurt teleported to her room, knowing that was where she was. He got there to see her shirtless, throwing her shirt into a box before shoving the box under her bed. "Hey." She said, getting a new shirt from her dresser and pulling it over her head.

Kurt shook his head, trying to get the image of Lana in a black lace bra out of his mind before looking back at her. But before he could say anything, there was a knock on her door. "Lana? It's Jean."

"Come in." Lana said, lying down on her bed.

Jean opened the door and looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged, trying to hide his blush. She accidentally saw the memory of Lana shirtless and gaped at him. His blush deepened before he gave some lame excuse about homework and teleported out of the room. Lana chuckled tiredly, not taking her eyes off the ceiling but able to guess what had happened.

Jean walked in, telling everyone else to wait back in the Prof's office. "Where were you?" she asked, sitting on the bed. "We were worried."

Lana turned to look at her and the expression on her face broke Jean's heart. "Was at park." Lana replied, looking back towards the ceiling. "Needed to think."

"What about?"

Lana rubbed her wrist band absently, wondering what to tell Jean. Finally she sighed. "Things that need to be done." She said vaguely. "And how to go about doing them."

"What kind of things?"

The depressed look was back on Lana's face. She didn't respond, only rubbed the wristband harder.

Jean watched her rub the band and gently grabbed that arm. "Does it have to do with why you're wearing this?" she asked quietly. Lana didn't answer, but her silence spoke volumes. "May I see your wrist?"

Lana stared at her for a second before pulling off the band. Jean stared at her wrist, puzzled. There was a symbol of some sort across her wrist. It was the infinity sign with a line going through it. The tattoo wasn't there before. "What does it mean?" she asked, running her thumb over the symbol.

Lana stood and walked over to her window, crossing her arms and staring outside. "It means bad things, Jean." She said, her voice blank. "Bad things are going to happen. People will get hurt."

"What can we do to stop it?"

"_You_ cannot do a thing. It is my responsibility. I will take care of it."

Jean didn't need to be psychic to know that Lana was scared. It was difficult to pick up on unless you knew what to look for, but she knew Lana since Logan found her on the mansion's grounds three years ago. "Lana, you're an X-man." Jean said. "I know you might not feel like it at times, but you are part of this team. And we look out for each other." Jean stood and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're always looking out for us. It's our turn to help you."

"Don't be stupid!" Lana snapped, suddenly angry. "You have seen my scars! If you help, you will be killed."

Jean sighed. She knew the scars that Lana was talking about. She was covered in them. Whip scars, burn scars, scars from some sort of blade. "Do not make this harder for me than it already is." Lana ordered, looking back outside.

"We'll have a better chance if you help us. Teach us about what we're up against and how to fight it."

Lana sighed. "Neut." She said. "Please leave. I am tired and would like to rest."

Jean nodded looking defeated before hugging Lana and walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She walked over to the Professor's study, knowing that's where everyone would be. After telling them about what happened with Lana, there was obvious discussion. "Like, what's her problem?" Kitty asked. "She's like the Prof about Mystique."

"Why is she even here?" Rogue asked. "If she's not a mutant then what's the point? Where did she even come from?"

"She's from Russia." Kurt said.

"Not what I meant."

"She's here because she wants to be." The Prof said. "Besides, we've all become attached to her. It would be very different around here if we hadn't found her."

"Yeah… what's the story behind that?" Scott asked. "Jean and I leave for Christmas break one year and we come back to find a girl who can't speak English sitting in the medical room."

"I thought we explained that to you." The Prof said. "No matter. Logan was heading out to the forest gathering firewood when he found her unconscious and near death. She was severely wounded, her clothes were torn and bloody and, well, we thought she wouldn't live long enough for us to call an ambulance let alone through the night."

"But she did." Evan said, pointing out the obvious.

"Yes. It was nothing short of a miracle. But after she awoke, we were faced with a new problem."

"The girl couldn't speak a word of English." Logan interrupted. "She understood it well enough but she couldn't pronounce the words."

"I remember that." Scott said. "It sucked trying to figure out what she was trying to say."

"Okay, that explains why she's here." Rogue said. "But it doesn't explain how she got on the grounds injured."

"She won't talk about it." Ororo said. "If you ask she just gets this faraway, tortured look."

"Maybe how she got here has to do with what she's afraid of now." Jean said. "I'd be scared to if whatever nearly killed me was coming after me again."

"She said she was thinking about leaving." Kurt blurted out before covering his mouth and looking down guiltily.

There was a collective "What? Where?"

"She said California. She wouldn't tell me why."

"Because it's as far from us as she can get without having to pay for a plane." The Prof said. "She's trying to protect us from whatever it is that is after her. It's her battle and she doesn't want us involved."

"Well, we are involved." Evan said. "She's an X-man with or without powers." Everyone voiced their agreement except Rogue who still wasn't so sure.

No one knew that Lana was leaning against the wall next to the slightly open door, listening to the whole exchange. She turned and walked down the hallway, disappearing into the shadows.


	9. Here, Kitty Kitty Kitty

Haunted

Chapter 8

I sat on the roof of a random building in town, just watching the cars go by. I had skipped school that day and was probably in for a lecture when I got back to the Institute, but that didn't matter to me at the moment. All that matters now is making sure no one is in town that shouldn't be.

I stood and turned from the view of the street before running towards the edge of the roof. I jumped and landed perfectly on the next one before repeating this process until I was on the other side of town.

I stood from the crouched position in which I landed and sniffed the air. All I could smell was the forest and someone's mother making pork chops in… cream of mushroom soup. My mouth watered and I turned to go back in the direction I came, knowing that I passed a Burger King or something on the way here.

As I ate my grease and salt covered burger, because you know that's all they put on those things, I thought about what could be setting the mark off. It only happens when one of _them_ is in the area, but it's been almost two months since it appeared again and there had been no sign of _them._ I sighed in frustration before taking a few gulps of Mt. Dew. God help the Institute kids after I'm done with this.

I love caffeine. Almost as much as I love bacon and fuzzy things.

…You didn't hear that last part. I know what that insinuates.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a familiar voice.

I looked up and saw Logan. I shrugged. "Is free country."

He sat down across from me and looked me over. I was getting a few stares because I was wearing one of his undershirts as a regular shirt. Because of this, people could see some of the scars on my shoulders and it was getting me some unwanted attention. "I was wondering where that went." He said, referring to the shirt.

I shrugged before taking another gulp of my drink and staring out the window. "So… California, huh?" he asked.

I let out a low, quiet growl. Stupid elf. "Yes. If all goes well."

"Why there?"

I looked him square in the eye. "Because I can." I said, a little colder than I wanted to be.

"I think it just dropped ten degrees in here." Logan said, teasingly.

I sighed again. "Sorry."

"No problem. Need a ride around town? I know you're not planning on going back to school."

I love Logan. "Sure. I need to go some places."

"Like where?"

"The park, the mall, and any other heavily populated area."

"Why?"

I could feel my hand subconsciously rub the wrist band. "Call it a hunch." I said vaguely.

He sighed. "Kid, one of these days you're gunna have to tell us what's up." He said, standing up and heading out the door. "You coming?"

I gave him a small smile and threw away my trash before following him out the door to his motorcycle. "Park first. Best place to hide out, no?"

"What scent am I looking for?" he asked. I gave him a look before putting the helmet on. "I'm not lettin' ya go chase whatever it is you're chasin' on your own. What am I lookin' for?"

We stared each other down for a few seconds before I gave up. Damn them. There was a day when I wouldn't back down no matter what. Staying at the Institute has made me too soft. Maybe I _should_ leave. "How to explain…" I muttered, rubbing the back of the helmet. "What do I smell like to you?"

He looked taken aback by the question. "Uh…" he sniffed the air. "Apples and honeysuckle." He sniffed again. "And something old. Old earth, maybe?"

"Da. Dobroy. Very good. Look for scent with undertone of old earth."

"Everything at the park will have the undertone of old earth. It's a park."

"Which is why you will follow my lead when we get there."

He nodded and the two of us got on the bike and took off towards the park.

A few hours later we were pulling up to the Institute. Logan quickly looked around to see if Sabertooth followed us before driving through the gate. I was annoyed. We couldn't find anything. Not one thing that would clue us in to why my mark was going off, though I didn't tell him that was the reason we were going around sniffing people.

I was pissed at myself. I was jumpy, flinching at the slightest sound. My nerves were frayed from worrying about what would happen and because of that my temper was shorter than usual. It also doesn't help that my worrying was making me an emotional wreck, even though I am usually able to keep my emotions in check until I'm alone somewhere.

"You okay, kid?" Logan asked me as I stood next to him in the garage. I crossed my arms and shook my head. I felt like crying.

He must have sensed it, because the next thing I know he's hugging me close and letting me rest my forehead on his shoulder. I briefly wondered if this is what it felt like to be hugged by a father. That last thought sent me over the edge and my eyes became blurry as tears streamed down my face. "Damn." I muttered. "Damn. Damn. Damn."

I think he tightened his grip on me as he stroked my hair. How does everyone know how to calm me down like that?

I think we stood there for a good five minutes until I composed myself enough to go inside and face any questions those in the institute might have. I wasn't too worried about the students. They were still at school. It was the Prof. I was worried about.

We walked through the front door only to almost get run over by Kurt. "Whoa! What are you doing here?" he asked me. "Come to think of it, where have you been all day?"

I hugged myself and looked at the ground, not wanting him to see that I was crying not two minutes ago. "Out. I needed to do some things."

He paused and leaned down, gently taking my chin and moving my head so that he could see my face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I moved my head to dislodge his fingers and looked down at the ground again. "Later." I mumbled, walking past him with Logan following. I went straight to my room and locked the door before curling up in a ball in the corner and crying. I really am going too soft.

I stayed in my room all day and all night, not even coming down for dinner. I really wasn't in the mood to eat. At around three in the morning, Kurt teleported into my room. I still hadn't left my corner. He walked over and sat against the wall next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and guided me so that I was resting against his shoulder. "What's wrong, liebling?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow at the word "liebling" but didn't comment on it. "I have not been able to sleep for over a month." I replied. "Is making me insane."

I sensed him debate something mentally before I felt his lips on my forehead. I looked up at him, wide eyed. The expression on his face told me that he wanted to help me somehow, take away some of my pain if not all of it. I gave him a gentle smile and kissed his cheek before settling my head back on his shoulder.

When I awoke the next morning, Kurt was gone and I was lying in bed. I don't remember moving from the floor to the bed so I guessed Kurt moved me at some point. I sat up and stretched, thankful that it was the weekend. I quickly changed into a sports bra and shorts before walking out to the woods. Finding the path that I usually run I started off at a leisurely jog.

When I returned to the mansion I found everyone outside in full gear with Sabertooth standing facing them. "Do the bad guys never learn?" I asked no one in particular as I walked up to the X-men.

Kurt gasped and hugged me. "You're all right!" he yelled out.

"I am?" I asked, looking at the others thoroughly confused.

"We were afraid that Sabertooth found you." Kitty said, not taking her eyes off of said man.

His eyes landed on me and he growled. "I've got a bone to pick with you, Frail." He said.

Kurt gently pushed me behind himself and took up a defensive stance. "Am I the only one who sees irony in him calling only girl to knock him out 'Frail?'" I wondered aloud.

The man growled again and took a menacing step forward. I stepped out from behind Kurt and walked up to stand next to Wolverine. I smirked as everyone looked at me worriedly. "Here, kitty kitty kitty." I said to Sabertooth.

"Are you insane?" I heard Wolverine yell over Sabertooth's pissed off roar.

I stood there with my arms crossed until the last second when I pushed Wolverine out of the way and caught Sabertooth's large fist in my hand. I used his shock at this fact to my advantage, bringing the heel of my palm up into his jaw. I twirled so my back was to his chest and elbowed him in the stomach before bringing my fist up and punching him in the nose. I twirled again so that I was next to him and chopped at his neck, knocking him out. The whole fight was over in a matter of seconds.

I placed my hands behind my head and walked away passively, whistling a nameless tune and ignoring all the looks I was getting. I walked straight into the mansion and headed for the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water before heading to my room to change my clothes. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans but kept on my sports bra. It was too hot in this mansion.

I headed back into the kitchen to refill my glass and when I turned around Logan was standing there, arms crossed. "What .The hell. Was that?" he asked

"Pardon?"

"Out there with Sabertooth. What the hell happened?"

I shrugged. "I defended myself. Nothing more."

As I walked past him I could feel his eyes boring into my head.


	10. Normal Is A State Of Mind

Haunted

Chapter 9

"I hate my life." I mumbled as I crossed my arms and stared out the window of the bus. "This will suck. Big time."

"Come on, Lana." Kurt said from the seat next to me before resting his arm behind my head. "It can't be that bad."

"Yes." I said, leaning my head back so that it rested against his arm. "Yes it can."

"How?" Evan asked from the seat across the aisle from ours.

I had to lift my head to look at him. "The camp master or whatever you call it is a former sergeant. Trust me, city boy. You and Kitty Cat do not stand a chance out here."

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Kitty asked from her seat between Evan and the window.

I smirked. "Not to?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "Knock it off, Lana." Scott said from the seat in front of us. "Don't scare them away yet. They have yet to see all the wonderful things out here in the forest. Like spiders."

I smirked, seeing that Scott had decided to join in my fun and Kitty shiver out of the corner of my eye. "Do not forget the snakes." I added.

"Or the bats."

"Or slimy frogs."

"Or all the mud."

"Or digging for worms in said mud."

"Or-"

"Like, cut it out!" Kitty yelled out.

Scott smirked and I tried to stifle my laughter with one hand, high fiving him with my other. Jean rolled her eyes at us. "You two."

"What?" We both asked innocently. I heard Kurt chuckle next to me and leaned back again, shutting my eyes.

I awoke to a gentle shaking and someone brushing hair from my face. When I opened my eyes I found that my head was resting on Kurt's chest and he was trying to wake me up. "I do not want to get up." I mumbled. "I am too comfy."

I heard his heart beat pick up and smirked. "Come on, Lana. We're here."

I groaned and sat up, stretching and rubbing my eyes before we both stood and headed off the bus. We all stood in a line and waited as Sergeant Hobbs came out and seemed to inspect us. He nodded to me. "Svetlana."

I nodded back. "Sergeant Hawk."

He then went in to this speech that I had heard multiple times. I didn't pay attention and only reacted when it was needed. "Dismissed."

"I'm gunna be dead in two days." Kitty said, sitting on her suitcase.

"What about me?" Evan asked. "I'm a city kid."

"So far, you have both proven me right." I said to them, picking up my bag. "As you Americans say, suck it up." I started walking away to our team cabin to claim a bottom bunk. Farther away from the cobwebs on the ceiling.

"Hey, wait!" Kurt called out as he picked up his bag and followed me. "You've obviously been here before. What should we expect?"

"Our Sergeant friend is fond of relay races." I said, sitting on the steps of our cabin.

"Vunderbal."

I chuckled before standing and kissing his cheek, running into the girls' side of the cabin.

Sure enough, ten minutes later we were pitted against the Brotherhood in a relay race. Scott and Lance were tied in first when Lance used his powers to knock Scott in the water. Scott retaliated and used his optic beam to knock Lance out of his raft. I found this rather funny and my laughter got a glare or two from the Brotherhood boys.

I waited by the water for Scott to row back over. When he did, we heard the dreaded whistle blow and turned to see the sergeant yelling at our team and the Brotherhood.

He made us "drop and give him sixty." The entire time I would glare at those around me. It's not like I couldn't do sixty pushups. I do them every day. I was just a little pissed at being forced to do more work than was necessary.

When he blew the whistle to signal that we were done with the pushups, I stood up much quicker than the others. "You all should take a tip from Svetlana, here." Hawk said. "Look at her. Sixty pushups and not even a drop of sweat on her brow nor one word or groan of complaint.

"Now then, we're going to weed the loudmouths from the tough guys. We're going to fight it out in the wilderness against the wilderness. You wanna prove how tough you are? Fine. First team who brings back the flag that I planted up there on Mt. Humiliation wins."

I sent withering glares to everyone except Scott and Lance, who technically did nothing to put us in this situation. I am seriously going to kill these guys. "Cakewalk." Pietro said. "My team can take a sauna. I'll get it myself."

"Not if I beat you there." Kurt said.

"The whole team or no one." Hawk commanded. "And as proof, I want a snapshot of every team member at the top. Is that clear?"

"SIR YES SIR." We all responded.

"You leave in five from opposite trails. Be ready."

As everyone except Scott, Lance and Jean left, I crossed my arms and let loose a low growl. "You are all completely stupid." I muttered.

"They started it." Kitty said.

"I do not care who started it!" I yelled out. "You are more competitive than my brothers, and that is saying something, believe me."

"You have brothers?"

I paused, my eyes wide. "I did not say that." I said. "You are hearing things." I walked away, leaving a group of baffled and confused X-men behind me.

A few minutes later and I was leading the group up the mountain, Scott close behind me. The others were falling behind, Evan complaining about the size of the mosquitos. I rolled my eyes. "Is your fault." I called back. "So none of you can complain."

"How can you not be tired yet?" Kitty asked me. "My legs feel like they're about to fall off."

"I run every day. With weights. This does not faze me."

They were quiet, everyone's stares boring into my back. "If you have something to say, then say it." I said, getting tired of everyone gawking at me when I do something unexpected. They've been doing it since Sabertooth attacked.

"How can you claim to be normal when you can take down Sabertooth without batting an eyelash and run a mountain and not get tired?" Evan asked.

I turned my head so I could look at him out of the corner of my eye before looking forward again. "I am normal for me. Like Kurt is normal for him and you are normal for you."

"Are you saying that you could be a mutant? Then why won't you just come out and say it already?"

"Because I am not a mutant. I am normal."

"For you?" Kurt asked.

I smirked. "Da. For me."

We came upon a steep incline that could possibly be mistaken for a cliff. I sped up my running before leaping onto a boulder. I leapt off that one and onto a taller one before leaping onto the ledge. I looked over and smirked down at the others who were looking for footholds. "What do you see?" Scott called up.

"Another cliff." I called back. "I think I see the flag."

"You sure?"

"No. You look. You are one with sunglasses."

He crawled up and looked towards where I pointed. "Yeah. That's the flag. We're almost there. Evan, do ya think you could stick the rope up there?"

"Are ya sure?" Evan asked. "We're supposed to be doing this without powers." Scott gave him a look. "You look pretty sure ta me." Evan attached the rope to one of his spikes and shot it. It stuck in the rock and Scott started to climb.

I rolled my eyes and started to climb the cliff myself. I saw Scott offer the rope to Jean and she turned her nose up before following my lead. I sniggered and doubled my efforts so I wouldn't block anyone should they pick up their pace.

"I can see the flag." I said as we got to another ledge.

Everyone got up after me. "Victory!" Scott exclaimed, a smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes before freezing. "What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Avalanche." I muttered. "Evan, get away from the ledge!"

A tremor started and I saw Evan lose his balance. I ran forward and grabbed his hand before he went over and pulled him away. "Whoa." He said, looking over the edge of the cliff after the tremor ended. "Thanks, man."

I raised an eyebrow at being called 'man' but didn't comment. "I found the Brotherhood!" Rouge called as she looked down some kind of mining shaft.

"We're caved in!" Todd called up from the bottom. I looked down and was met with nothing but darkness. "You're not gunna leave us, are ya? Not for some flag."

"Of course not, Todd." I called down, trying to sooth him with my voice. "We'll find a way to get you out. I promise."

"Thanks, Lana." He called back, sounding calmer.

"Are any of you injured?"

"I don't think so. But the ladder broke."

"See if you can get Pietro and or Lance out." I called down before turning to Kurt. "Get Fred."

He nodded and teleported only to come back a few seconds later with Fred. Todd came up with Pietro on his back. "Lance is buried up to his shoulders. He wouldn't let me help." Todd said.

I snorted. Boys and their pride. I took the rope from Fred as he sat up and rubbed his head. Using Evan's spikes, the rope was attached to the rock around the shaft along with our own and Scott lowered down. As they were coming back up, I heard a bamf and looked up to see Kurt and Pietro playing tug-of-war with the flag. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Just like my brothers.

I heard the roar of an engine and looked up at the Blackbird as it hovered before Kurt and Pietro. "X-men." Storm's voice called from the jet. "The Professor is in trouble. So is Mystique."

I ran up to the jet, pulling the flag away from the two boys as I went and glaring at them. "Bitch fight later." I said. "We have real problem." With that I passed them, ignoring when Pietro said something along the lines of "she digs me" and Kurt growl at him as they followed with everyone else.

When we got to the mansion, I headed straight to the Danger Room. "Lana, where are you going?" Storm asked.

"Where do you think?" I asked. "They will be in Danger Room. Safest place."

"You should stay here." Scott said. I froze in my tracks. I turned slowly and glared at him. I know that my eyes were now orange, but I didn't care.

Someone was threatening my home.

Someone needs to pay.

"I refuse," I said, trying to keep my voice level, "to stay here while people I love are being threatened."

"What can you do against the Juggernaut?"

"You underestimate me, Scott." I muttered. "All of you do. I am tired of it. I am not some fragile damsel that needs to be protected!" I turned again. "And I am not going to wait for you to decide how to make dramatic entrance. That is not how one goes into battle." I started to walk away.

"Lana." Scott said. He sighed at my still retreating back. "We need a plan."

"You should have thought of one on the ride here." I replied icily. "You want plan? Here is plan. We need to get off his helmet. We make distraction. Kurt and Pietro try to get helmet. We help as needed. Good enough for you?"

"What if that doesn't work? Do you have a plan B?"

"Do you?" I retorted. I could tell he was glaring at me. "I do. Let us hope we do not have to use it."

We got to the Danger Room to see Wolverine barely conscious and the Juggernaut advancing towards the Prof and Mystique. He reached for the Prof. "Jean!" I yelled out. "On it." She replied, lifting the man in the air. "Remember!" I yelled out. "After the helmet!"

What happened next should make the Prof swell with pride. Everyone worked together to get that damned helmet off. When it was off, he saw me. I stood there, glaring at him with my arms crossed and legs spread even with my shoulders. "Hey, big guy." I said, smirking. "Lose something?"

He let out a shout and charged, intending to punch me. I casually took two steps to the side and as he ran past I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind him and kicked his legs out from under him. "Blob! A little help here!"

Fred came over and sat on the Juggernaut's back, effectively immobilizing him. "Take it away, Professor." I said, backing up. After some struggling, he was finally unconscious.

"How'd you do that?" Fred asked as he got off the man under him. "Take down the Juggernaut?"

All talking seemed to cease as everyone listened. "Using an enemy's momentum against them is basic fighting technique." I replied, shrugging. I went over and helped up Wolverine as the Brotherhood left.

"Scott?" I asked. When he looked at me, I continued. "I apologize about earlier."

He smiled at me. "It's all right. I should apologize as well. You were right about underestimating you. Maybe you could teach us a few moves."

I smiled and nodded. "I would enjoy that."

There was a chorus of me to's and I couldn't help but laugh as I helped Logan to his feet and out the door, followed by everyone else.


	11. Eti grehi nado platit

Haunted

Chapter 10

_It was dark and cramped, a constant dripping sound resonating through the area. A little girl, no older than seven, was tied to a table in the freezing cell wearing nothing but a thin white nightgown. She didn't cry, for she ran out of tears long ago. A man walked out of the shadows of the room, a silver dagger gleaming in the faint light from a torch in the corner. The light glinted off of the man's sharp teeth as he grinned, making sure to show her the blade he held in his hand. She didn't even flinch. She was beyond caring. The man frowned before raising the knife and whispering the words that she heard every day, the words that they spoke throughout the torture. "Eti grehi nado platit."_

Lana awoke with a start, her head snapping to and fro to check the shadows for the man from her memory. She calmed her breathing and ran her hand through her hair before growling. First the mark and now the dreams. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it before anything bad would happen.

She stood shakily and walked to her window, gazing at the sky as if it held all the answers. _Where are you?_ She wondered to herself.

She was wrenched from her thoughts by the sound of a scream and was immediately running to the source of the noise: Rouge. She got there and immediately walked over to Rouge, bringing the girl into a hug while at the same time being careful of the skin contact. Scott and Jean came in a little while later. "What happened?" Scott asked.

Rogue struggled with trying to explain as she gripped Lana's shirt with one hand and running her other one through her hair. Kurt and Evan came in, wanting to know what happened. "There was a baby crying." Rogue said. "I knew him somehow." She turned to look at Kurt and Lana followed her gaze, raising an eyebrow at him. "It was you. I know it was you! Why am I seeing these visions?"

"Maybe they are memories of someone you touched before you came here." Lana suggested. Everyone looked at her oddly, as if just realizing she was there. "Is only thing that makes sense."

"Well, we'll figure it out in the morning." Jean said, placing a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

_No. _The Prof's voice rang in everyone's heads. _This is important. I want Rogue, Kurt and Jean in my office. The rest of you can go back to bed._

"He seems to be under the impression that we will be able to go back to sleep." Lana mumbled as she headed back down the hall to her own room.

A few minutes later Kurt bamfed into her room to see her at the window seat, staring at the moon. "Are you all right?" she asked without turning around. "You seemed almost as 'shaken up' as Rouge."

"You were right." Kurt said, taking a seat across from her. "Her dreams were repressed memories. There is a possibility that they may be mine. The Professor is going to check after school tomorrow."

She nodded and they lapsed into silence, her staring at the moon and him staring at her. "What was Russia like?" Kurt asked out of the blue (no pun intended.)

"Cold." She responded, smirking. But it quickly turned into a frown. "And unforgiving. One mistake could cost you your life." She got a pained, faraway look on her face.

Kurt's gaze never left her face. He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it. "You should get some sleep." She said.

"So should you."

"I suppose I should." She mused, standing and walking over to her bed. She paused and turned to Kurt who was still sitting at the window, staring at the sky. "Come here." She ordered, gently taking his hand and sitting him on the bed. "I do not think either of us will get to sleep tonight."

So I wake up this morning and came face to face, literally, with everyone's favorite fuzzy dude. If Logan or anyone found us like this we were so dead. I felt bad about waking him up. He looked so cute asleep and I liked the feeling of his arms and tail around my waist.

I lifted my hand off his chest and gently shook his shoulder. "Kurt." I whispered. "Kurt? Lubov, wake up."

He opened his eyes sleepily, but he became instantly alert when he figured out where he was and he pushed back from me so suddenly that he fell off my bed. We stared at each other for a few seconds before he started spluttering out apologies. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

He looked a little offended and I tried to hold back my giggles for his sake, as I got out of bed and helped him up. "Is all right, Lubov." I said. "We did nothing wrong. Just go get ready for school."

He nodded and teleported away. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head as I got ready for my day.

Later that day, after school, Kurt and I were in his room hanging out. I was reading a book and Kurt was hanging from the chandelier looking at a picture of his parents that he got out to show me. "Are you all right, Lubov?" I asked quietly, trying not to rile him up like he got in school earlier.

He sighed. "Yeah." He said, looking at me. I gave him a look and he sighed again. "Nein." He let go of the chandelier and did a flip to land on his feet before walking over to where I was sitting on his bed. "I just don't get it." He said, sitting next to me. "How can Rogue not care about who her parents are? It's driving me insane wondering about mine."

I looked at him, keeping my expression carefully blank. "I do not know what to tell you." I said, placing my book down and bringing my knees up under my chin. "I am not adopted. And, truthfully, I often wish I was. At least it would make sense about some things."

He stared at me in the eye and looked like he had made up his mind about something before there was a knock at the door. Kurt sighed irritably and bamfed out of the room. I noticed an envelope and picked it up as he bamfed back in. "No one was there." He said.

"This was." I said, handing him the envelope. He opened it and read the paper inside before looking at me. I had backed off to give him privacy as he read and now stepped forward when he looked at me. "What does it say?"

His gaze went back to the paper and I could tell he was debating on telling me. "You do not have to tell me." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder and being sure to angle myself right so I could see the words on the paper without making it obvious. "Just know that I will stand with you, all right?"

He smiled and nodded before kissing my cheek and bamfing away. I smiled and giggled like a little girl before heading to the Prof's office. I had a bad feeling about all of this. "Professor." I said, walking into his study. "Is Kurt. He got a letter."

"From Pietro?" he asked, looking up from his desk.

I shrugged. "I suppose. It said something about meeting at construction site."

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"Neut. But I still think someone should follow him." I said, crossing my arms. "There may always be third party using one of the other two."

He nodded. "Then follow him."

I nodded back and headed out. "Have you seen Kurt?" Scott asked as I passed him again.

"Da. Walk with me."

"What's going on?" he asked, falling into step with me.

"Kurt got letter for meeting. I am to follow him. You and the others will follow me, but do not come out until I give signal."

He nodded. "What will the signal be?"

"Simple. When first punch is thrown, you move."

"You sure there will be a fight?"

I turned to look at him before I stepped through the door to go into my room. "Do you not watch movies?" I asked with a smile. "There is always fight."

I closed the door in his face and got changed into black cargo pants and a white shirt before throwing on a long black trench coat and my black flat heeled boots. I walked out of my room and down to the front door. Everyone was already suited up and waiting. "Wow." I said smirking. "Record timing. Wait until I am down the street before following." They all nodded and I turned and started running.

I got there to see Kurt alone. I climbed on the iron frames and crouched down. To those who didn't know any better I'd probably look like a gargoyle or something, though I think Kurt would fit that picture better.

I watched an exchange of some kind between Kurt and Mystique before the Brotherhood showed up. I jumped down from my perch to land with my back to Kurt's. "Dobriy vecher, gentlemen." I said cheerily. "Is there reason why you barge into meeting unannounced and with intent to break it up?"

"You're doing the same thing." Pietro said.

"Ah, but there is difference. I am here to help my Lubov, here. You are here to prevent him from learning something. Tell me, what is it?"

"Enough stalling!" Lance yelled out, causing a tremor.

I tutted at him. "So impatient."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but where did you come from?" Kurt muttered as he stepped back so that our backs were touching.

"Mama said she would not tell me until I was older."

I felt his eyes on me briefly before he turned back to the Brotherhood. I sighed. "Just let whatever is going to happen, happen. And then we can all go home and to bed." I said, my eyes scanning the group and assessing the situation and the many ways we could get out of it.

"Sorry, hot stuff." Pietro said. "No can do."

I shrugged. "If you insist."

Scott and the others were watching and listening from around the corner. They heard Lana say "If you insist," and then she grabbed Quicksilver's shirt, twisted him around and held his back against her chest, holding her silver knife against his throat.

"My temper has been very short lately." She said to him. The knife glittered in the moonlight and Scott noticed something about it that he hadn't before. There appeared to be writing on the actual blade. "I have a very low tolerance to those who threaten my friends to begin with and my temper is not helping that. I have no problems killing. I have done it before and I will do it again." Her eyes flashed bright orange. "I suggest that you all leave and let this happen or else daddy dearest will be missing a pawn."

Pietro's eyes widened. "How did you know about that?" he asked.

She smirked. "I have found many interesting things. Blackmail is the best way to get what one wants, yes?" She tightened her hold before glancing at the others. Everyone was on edge, waiting for her to make a move. "Now, I will be letting you go and you will be leaving with your gang. You will go back to the place where you live and you will leave us alone. Have I made myself clear?"

He gulped. "Crystal."

She smiled and pulled her knife away, pushing him into Toad, effectively knocking them both out when they landed on a pile of cement rocks. Fred charged at her and she moved out of the way, grabbing his arm and adding to his momentum by flinging him head first into some steel frames. She turned and glared at Lance and he glared back, but before he could do anything, Scott knocked him out with a well-aimed optic blast.

"That was… interesting." Evan said.

"What the hell was that?" Scott asked Lana, crossing his arms and giving her an I'm- disappointed-in-you look.

She shrugged before turning to walk away, noticing that Mystique had run away during the fight. "Where are you going?" Scott asked her.

She paused and turned to look at him, her eyes still glowing eerily. "I am going for walk."

"No, you're going back to the Institute and you're going to tell us what the hell is going on!"

Something flashed in her eyes briefly before she turned again and started to walk away. "Scott," she said over her shoulder. "I think of you as family. But that which is going on is not for you to know."

"It is if you go around threatening people for no reason!"

She just waved over her shoulder and disappeared into the night.

That morning, Kurt was sitting on his window sill. He had just finished talking to Rouge and was now thinking about everything that has happened. Add to that the fact that Lana has yet to arrive back to the mansion, and he had a lot to think about.

Something she had said kept nagging at him. _I often wish I was adopted. At least that would make sense of some things. _He then thought about her scars and wondered about what she meant. Then he thought about what she said about killing before. "Who are you, really?" he wondered aloud, staring at the sunrise.

A movement caught his eye and he looked to see Lana walking up to the mansion from the tree line. She looked puzzled about something but the look turned to one of concern when she looked up and saw him watching her. She held up a finger to signal him to stay there and ran into the mansion.

About a minute later she knocked on his door. He walked over and opened it and she walked in, smiling shyly. "I am sorry, Lubov." She said, sitting on his bed. "I really… what is term… 'screwed up,' didn't I?"

"Yeah." He replied, sitting next to her. "But don't worry. I doubt it could get much worse."

She groaned and fell back. "It could always be worse." She said. "And the chances of it being so went up when you said that. They always do."

"You can be very pessimistic."

"Is not pessimism. Is reality." She sighed and rubbed her face with her hand. "And reality sucks right now."

She felt Kurt's three fingered hand grasp her wrist and gently pry her hand away from her face. His yellow eyes gazed into her mismatched ones with an uncharacteristic seriousness. "It will be all right." He said. "I promise."

She smiled a shy, tired smile. "Thank you." She said. He could hear the sincerity in her voice.

"You're welcome." He said, smiling back. He paused before glancing at the door and turning back to Lana. She noticed his tail swishing nervously behind him as he debated something. "What does 'Lubov' mean, anyway?"

Meanwhile, Scott, Logan and the others were sitting in the Prof's study. "You mean she's back? And she didn't tell anyone?" Scott asked, a little ticked off.

"She's with Kurt right now." Was the Prof's reply. "We'll give them some time. She may open up a little to him."

"Or she could kill him!" Rouge said. "Ya'll saw the look on her face when she nabbed Pietro. And she had a point about her temper. Who's ta say that she won't lose it on him?"

The Prof. gave her a knowing smile. "I don't think we'll have to worry about that for a while."

Scott looked like he just remembered something and turned to the Professor. "I saw some writing on her knife." He said.

"Really?" the Prof asked, looking genuinely interested. "That could mean that it was a ceremonial knife of some kind. If it were a decoration it wouldn't be used. What did it say?"

"I don't know if I got it right. Since Lana started speaking English I've let the Russian she taught me slip a little. But I'm sure it said, 'Eti grehi nado platit.' Your Russian is better than mine. Do you know what it means?"

The Prof got a look on his face that was a cross between worried and puzzled. "It means 'These sins must be paid for.'"

"What do you think it means?" Jean asked.

"I think that the only one who can answer that is Svetlana herself."

"And we all know she ain't talkin'." Logan growled, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. "So we gotta figure it out ourselves."

"So it seems." The Prof. replied.


	12. Helping Logan Part 1

Haunted

Chapter 11

A large figure walked past the "Welcome to Bayville" sign, paying no mind to the traffic that passed him on the road. On a normal day, the noise from the cars would annoy him, for it was drastically different from his little Russian village high up in the remote mountains. There was too much noise and not enough clean air for his liking.

He closed his eyes and let his mind wander, listening to the thoughts of the inhabitants of the city. After a few minutes, he opened his glowing orange eyes and smirked. "I have finally found you." He whispered into the wind. "Princess."

Svetlana shivered, feeling a chill run up her spine. "What's wrong?" Logan asked her, looking up from his newspaper. He hadn't let her out of his sight since she reappeared after threatening Pietro.

"Is nothing." She responded, staring past Logan and out the window. "Just a bad feeling."

"You know that your 'bad feelings' usually lead to dangerous, potentially life threatening missions."

"Do not be jealous of my mad skills." She responded, smirking before going back to eating her cereal.

Logan smirked as well and continued reading his newspaper, both people ignoring Kitty when she walked in and sat opposite of Svetlana with her laptop. She started typing before glancing at Lana and then at Logan. Lana ignored it, but Logan looked up from his newspaper. "Reading too loud for ya, Half Pint?" he asked.

"No." she answered quickly. "Just, you know, enjoying the quiet."

Lana snickered at her and held up her fist, ticking off her fingers in a silent countdown.

Three… two… one.

The door burst open and the rest of the kids filed in, talking noisily. Kitty gave Lana a somewhat surprised look that she just ignored. Kurt plopped down next to Lana with a plate of breakfast and smiled at her. Lana smiled back and continued eating, stealing some bacon off of Kurt's plate when he wasn't looking.

Lana noticed Logan's unease about something and followed his gaze to the T.V where the news man was talking about attacks in the Canadian mountains. Lana watched Logan carefully as he held his head as if in pain. Her eyes followed him as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Svetlana!" Ororo's voice called. "You have a package!"

Lana frowned and stood to go to the foyer where Ororo was standing with a shoe box that had the lid taped on and Lana's name written in marker. "Where was it?"

"It was outside the gate."

She nodded and pulled her silver knife from her boot. Ororo gave her a disapproving look as she used the knife to cut the tape. "What is it?" Kurt asked, walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"Is a CD." She responded, going back into the kitchen to get herself a glass of milk while staring at the CD as if the mystery of who left it would be revealed by looking at it. Her staring turned into glaring as she headed up to her room and placed the CD into her player.

"Dobroye utro, Printsessa."

The glass fell from her hands and shattered on the floor.

Logan and the Professor were just finishing up their little session in the garden. "You're going to that mountain in your memories, aren't you?" Xavier asked Logan as he walked away. "Would you like some company?"

"Do I ever?" Logan responded.

"No, but I would feel better if you took someone with you. Someone who knows how to calm you down."

Logan looked off in the distance and saw Svetlana meditating on a stone bench a little farther away from him. "I know just the person."

He quickly walked right up to her. "Suit up, darlin'. You're coming with me to Canada."

Lana opened one eye in annoyance and looked like she was going to snap at him, however one look at the troubled expression on his face made her reconsider and nod instead. She stood and quickly left to change into her fighting outfit. "Is it about the news report?" she asked him from the co-pilot seat.

Logan growled and nodded. "I don't know what's wrong, but something about it caused me to react. It's like there's something in my head."

"Then there probably is." She said. She carefully placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, otets. We will find out what happened."

He smiled before giving her a puzzled look. "You haven't called me 'otets' in over a year. What does it mean?"

She grinned playfully as she started the engines. "You are not too old that you cannot operate computer and look it up." He growled in annoyance but smirked as the jet took to the air.

A few seconds after they took off, Lana heard the distinct sound of the door to the cockpit opening and turned to see Kurt and Kitty looking through curiously. They spoke quietly before Kurt started walking up. Lana stood and stepped between Kurt and Logan. "What are you doing here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Suddenly, Logan's claws extended and lunged for her, but she didn't even flinch as they sailed by centimeters from her face. Kurt, in surprise, grabbed Lana and teleported the two of them back to Kitty. "Now do you believe me?" Kitty asked him.

"I repeat. What are you doing here?" Lana asked, glaring at the two in front of her.

They both shrunk back under her glare, but when Logan called for Lana she looked away and headed back to the cockpit. "Are you insane?" Kurt asked, grabbing her arm. "He's obviously unstable!"

"Is not his fault!" Lana replied, pulling free from Kurt's grasp and walking in, kneeling next to Logan. Kitty and Kurt watched as the two spoke quietly before she nodded and left him there, holding his head and looking like he was struggling with something. She pressed some buttons on the panel next to the door and stepped through just before the door closed and locked.

"Why did you lock us out?" Kurt asked her, looking a little annoyed.

"I did not lock you out. I locked him in. Is to keep you safe."

"Safe? There's a crazy person flying the plane! How is that safe?"

"Can you teleport us down?" Kitty asked him.

"Um, yeah. Picture this. Bumpity bumpity bumpity bumpity bumpity splat!" Lana started to laugh at that and they gave her an odd look before returning to their conversation. "Too high up and way too fast." Kurt finished.

"Then I guess we stay for the ride." Kitty said, taking a seat. "So what's up with Logan, anyway?"

Lana took the seat across from Kitty and Kurt sat next to her, looking at her expectantly. "I do not know much myself." Lana told them. "Only that news report set him off and we are now going to look for reason."

"But why are you with him?"

"The Professor wanted someone there in case he got into any trouble he could not get out of. Logan chose me, though I do not know why." She looked from Kurt to Kitty, her eyes turning bright orange. "What about you two? Why are you here?"

Kitty gulped when the orange eyes rested on her. "I was just looking for a place to be alone and, like, came to the jet. Kurt was here looking for me."

Lana crossed her arms. "You are both incredibly stupid." She said. They looked at her, both of them highly insulted but neither said a word in fear of being subject to Lana's temper, which was growing shorter and shorter every day.

The three of them stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

When the plane landed, Lana stood and walked over to the door, unlocking it and stepping through before closing and locking it again, leaving Kurt and Kitty all alone. "That is not going to hold them." She told Logan as she followed him down the ramp at a safe distance. He just growled and the two of them walked off into the wilderness.

"Something isn't right." Lana said. "The ground feels odd."

"You would notice something like that, wouldn't you?" Wolverine asked with a smirk before grabbing his head in pain.

Lana rushed forward, asking if he was all right but was pushed to the side when Sabertooth came rushing at them. She hit her head on a rock and immediately fell unconscious.

I awoke to someone gently tapping my face and yelling my name. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kurt's pale ones staring back at me. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up with his help while Kitty looked around.

"We were hoping you could tell us." He responded, gently parting my hair looking for a wound.

"Sabertooth." I muttered, trying to remember. "He attacked us. There was another man, a scientist it looked like."

Kurt helped me to my feet and slung one of my arms around his shoulders. "Easy now. Do you think you'll be all right?"

"Oh sure." I said sarcastically. "This kind of thing happens to me every day."

"Do you know which way they went?" Kitty asked.

I looked at her and she flinched away. I guess my eyes were orange again. "Neut. But I can probably find out."

I pried my arm away from Kurt and started to look around. While it is possible to cover one's tracks in the snow, it is not possible to destroy the trail completely unless fresh snow had already covered the area. I smiled when I saw a faint trail in the snow. "This way." I said, leading the way.

We continued on for a little while, stopping occasionally when the trail disappeared so I could find it again. "What are you doing?" Kitty asked.

I smirked to myself. "I keep forgetting. You are not fully trained in the art of tracking." I stopped, making them stop with me, and pointed to the ground directly ahead of me. "What do you see?"

"Snow." She said, pouting. "Lots of snow all around us."

I sighed in disappointment and looked at Kurt with a raised eyebrow. He walked forward and crouched at my feet, studying the terrain. "There." He said, pointing out an indentation in the snow.

I grinned. "Ochen khorosho, Kurt." I said. "What does it look like?"

He looked a little farther ahead and saw a few more. "Footprints."

I couldn't help but grin and clap a little. "Da. That is exactly what they are. And judging from those broken branches over there," I pointed ahead of us at a bush, "whatever carried off Wolverine was big."

"Then we'd better find him." Kitty said, still pouting.

I smirked and nodded, once again leading the way.

We traveled for almost an hour more before we had to stop. "What is it?" Kurt asked as I scanned around us.

"The trail is gone."

"What, you can't find it?" Kitty asked, sounding a little smug.

I frowned. "Neut. I mean it is literally gone. There is nothing more to follow."

"How is that possible?" Kurt asked as I started to stomp around on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for entrance." I responded. "Is possible that there is underground lab or something. Could explain disappearance of trail."

"Well, you can stop looking." Kitty said, pointing up to a cliff. "There he is!"

I frowned again. "Something is not right." I said. She gave me this look and called out for him. Sure enough, Sabertooth appeared behind Logan. "RUN!" I yelled out before we all turned and ran in a random direction, Logan and Sabertooth right behind us. "Why do you never listen?" I yelled at Kitty as we ran. "Just because I am not mutant does not make me any less of an X-Man! And your jealousy is getting on my nerves, so put on big girl panties and get over it!"

"I'm not jealous of you!" she yelled back.

"Not now, guys!" Kurt said, running between us. "We got bigger things to worry about!"

I turned briefly to see that the two men were gaining on us. I cursed and shoved Kurt and Kitty to the side just as the two jumped for us.

I saw the blood spatter in the snow before I felt the pain.

**To Be Continued…**


	13. Helping Logan Part 2

Haunted

Chapter 12

"LANA!" Kurt yelled out in horror as he saw her get impaled by the claws of two angry ferals.

Kitty screamed and buried her face in her hands, breaking out into sobs.

Lana, who was still standing, shakily raised a hand and put it to the wound that the claws had yet to retract from and saw the blood. Wolverine's claws had gone through the middle of her chest and came out between her shoulder blades. Sabertooth's claws weren't nearly as long, and as such his fingers were lodged in her right shoulder. Blood seeped from the wounds and a little trickle fell from the corner of her mouth.

"Lo…gan." She muttered, her orange eyes widening.

His eyes widened and he retracted his claws, gripping his head and struggling with himself. "No." he muttered. "Lana?"

Sabertooth drew his hand away, but still she stood. "Lo…gan."

His eyes cleared and he stared in horror at her bloody form. She smiled at him. "Otets."

And then she fell.

"NO!" Logan yelled out, rushing forward and catching her. "Lana! Lana! Come on, kid, don't die on me! LANA!"

He looked over to see Kurt comforting Kitty while staring at Lana's body with wide eyes. "So sad." Sabertooth said in a mocking voice. "I guess she wasn't as great as we thought."

Wolverine gently lay the body down in the snow before slowly turning towards Sabertooth. "You're gunna pay." He threatened before going straight for him. Sabertooth dodged, but Logan continued past him, heading up the mountain.

"Kitty." Kurt said, gently shaking the sobbing girl. "Kitty, we have to help Logan."

"Why! Look what he did to her!"

Kurt flinched, glancing at the body in the snow. "I know, but it wasn't his fault. We need to get the men responsible."

Kitty looked up at him before turning to stare at the body. She could've sworn she saw it twitch. She nodded. "Yes we do."

He smiled and teleported the two of them away. When they reappeared, they were at the entrance to a lab. "She was right." Kitty said in awe.

"She always is." Kurt replied, not wanting to refer to Lana in the past tense. "Let's go."

He teleported them in front of Sabertooth and Kitty left him there so she could help Logan. She found him being held in the air by robots. "I think I see the problem!" she yelled out, heading for a control panel. However, because of the momentary distraction of a bug in her face, she lost concentration and wasn't able to keep up her abilities, getting caught by the robots as well.

"Well now." Said the creepy scientist. "What have we here?"

"Let me go!" Kitty screamed.

"Your fight is with me!" Logan yelled out. "Let the kids go!"

"I believe I can't do that. They know too much."

"Hey, Ugly!"

They all looked around for the source of the familiar voice. "That's impossible." Kitty said.

Sabertooth then dropped from the ceiling, unconscious, and Kurt appeared to teleport Logan and Kitty out of their binds. "Kurt, is that…?"

"Yeah!" he said, cutting Kitty off with a big grin. "I don't know how, but it is!"

Out of the shadows stepped Svetlana, her shirt torn and covered in her own blood from the wounds that gaped at them, but still alive. "You and I have a problem." She said, talking to the scientist as if in a pleasant conversation. "You see, you hurt my otets and turned him against me and my friends." She started walking towards him and he walked back until his back was to the control panel which Kitty ran towards and promptly shorted out. "You made him attack us, and let me tell you, it hurt like hell." She brought her hand up to the wound in her chest and soaked her finger with the blood before reaching out and tracing it down his jaw, leaving a crimson trail on his cheek. "Do you know what I do to those who threaten my family?"

Her orange eyes glowed and she got this twisted grin on her face, showing off fangs that weren't there before. "You see, normally I would kill them quickly, but I am not feeling merciful right now. In fact, I am really pissed." She said, her grin turning into an innocent and happy smile as she said the last sentence with the kind of cheerfulness you'd hear a child use when showing you their noodle art. "However, I personally think that the two and a half pints of blood that I have bled and are still bleeding is enough for one day. So I shall make you a deal."

"Anything." He stammered. "I'll give you anything you want!"

She smiled pleasantly. "I want you and Bigfoot to leave Logan and the others at the Institute alone." Her smile turned into a deadly glare. "Do I make myself clear?"

"C-crystal."

"Good." She then knocked him out with a swift hit to the temple. She turned and walked past the three X-men who were staring stupidly. "Let's go. I have feeling that lab will go boom soon."

That snapped them out of it and Kurt grabbed onto everyone as best he could before teleporting them all out. As soon as they landed, the lab exploded.

They stared for a few seconds before three sets of eyes landed on Lana. "What?" she asked before getting bombarded with hugs and even a kiss from Kurt. Logan apologized at least fifty times before she slapped him upside the head and told him it was fine.

"How are you alive?" Kurt asked.

Lana scratched the back of her head nervously. "I would prefer to wait until we are back at Institute. I do not want to explain more than once."

They all nodded before the group of four headed back for the plane.

However, as soon as they set down everyone who stayed behind swarmed forward with questions for the others. "Later." Logan told them. "Right now we have other things we need to take care of. Lana was injured-"

There was an uproar of voices demanding to be told what happened and how she was doing. "Shut up!" he yelled, effectively quieting down the crowd. "She's alive, though I don't know how. Kurt's taking her to the med bay."

"I can walk, Kurt!" they heard Lana yell from the plane.

"But what if you start bleeding again?" came his reply.

"I have no more blood to lose. Why do you think bleeding stopped in first place?"

All heads turned to Logan for an explanation before returning to the ramp as Kitty walked down. "I don't recommend going in there." She said. "Her patience is, like, running thin."

Sure enough, they heard Lana snap at Kurt, going into a loud rant in Russian that lasted almost a full minute before stopping abruptly. "I wonder how he got her to stop." Evan mused.

"Who cares about that?" Rogue asked. "I wanna know what she meant about the blood?"

"We'll explain everything later." Logan said, looking extremely tired. "Right now, we have some injuries to tend to. Chuck, I need to speak with you privately."

Xavier nodded and led him away from the group just as there was a loud BAMF and Kurt appeared next to Kitty looking slightly worn out. "Remind me to never try to convince her to do something she doesn't want to again." He said.

"What happened?" Rogue asked.

"I was trying to take her to the med bay and she didn't want to go. Said something about going out but she's in no condition to do so."

"That's not what I meant."

Everyone fixed their gazes on Kurt and Kitty and the two glanced at each other before turning to meet their gazes. "You might want to sit down."


	14. One Answer Raises More Questions

Haunted

Chapter 13

Lana looked up from the book she was reading and sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Scott?" she asked, giving him an annoyed glare as he leaned against the doorframe of the library.

"There is no way you're not a mutant." He said.

She sighed again. They'd had this conversation multiple times a day since the incident in Canada. It didn't help that her wounds wouldn't heal, for some reason. "We have had this talk many times and my response will never change. I am not a mutant."

Scott looked frustrated. "How can you survive three holes in your lungs, a severed spine, and that amount of blood loss and still claim to be human?"

She groaned and placed her palm against her forehead. "I never said I was human." She said, a little louder than she wanted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Scott asked, silently happy that she accidentally let something slip.

"What is what supposed to mean?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Scott sighed and went to tell the Professor what she had said.

"Not human?" Xavier asked, steepling his fingers and frowning in thought. "That gives us something to work with. Physical characteristics aren't getting us very far."

"What about the words on her knife? Have you gotten very far with that?"

"Unfortunately, no. All I could find is the translation."

"Lana, wait!"

They both turned to see Lana run past the doorway and outside, Kurt hot on her trail. "Lana!"

She completely ignored him, heading straight for the tree line and out of sight. Kurt cursed and moved to go after her, but a mental call from the Professor stopped him. He sighed and teleported to the Professor's study where everyone had gathered after hearing the commotion. "What happened, Kurt?" Xavier asked.

"I don't know." He said. "We were just talking when she suddenly went rigid. Next thing I know she's in full battle mode and running for the door. It was weird. The moment she hit the trees, it was like she disappeared."

The Prof nodded before turning to Logan. "Take Ororo and Jean with you and find her. I'm worried about her injuries."

Logan nodded and motioned for the two females to follow him

The three X-men searched the woods, trying their best to find Lana but to no avail. Logan couldn't even find a scent trail. "I don't get it." Jean said. "It's like she dropped off the face of the-" Logan cut her off by tackling her to dodge a white blur that came at them. The three X men turned and stared in horror at the creature in front of them. Its skin was white as snow and fangs that were almost as long as Logan's claws. It had two bull like horns that were yellow in color protruding from its temples and elfin ears. Two tails whipped behind it, yellow fluff on the ends. Its appendages were covered in spikey, armor like scales that pointed into claws at the ends of each digit. The scales also covered it's nether regions from the waist to the knees. It had leathery bat wings folded against its back. The wings, scales and hair on its head were the same color yellow as its horns. But what surprised them the most was its eyes. They were a hauntingly familiar shade of bright orange with reptilian slits for pupils.

The creature grinned a maniacal grin and charged again, only this time aiming for Logan.

But, before Logan could react, another creature charged through the trees, smashing into the white and yellow one. This one was similar yet completely different. While the white one was obviously male, this one was female. Its skin was dark purple and its fangs were a little shorter than the others, but they seemed sharper. Her scales were black and covered her hands up to her elbows and her feet up to her knees. The scales also covered her breasts and her nether region, giving the look of a bikini. Her horns looked more like a ram than a bull and her hair was longer, both the same black as her scales. She had four black wings instead of the white one's two and five tails that were thin and segmented with scorpion like barbs at the ends. Its eyes were the same as the white one's, but something about them was different. The white one's eyes were maniacal and untamed while the female's eyes were cool and calculating.

The two snarled at each other, the purple one standing between the white one and the X men. The white one grinned again before charging, the purple one waiting until the last second to move out of the way. Purple grabbed White's arm as he passed, twisting it behind his back before using her other hand to slam his head into the ground. White used his tails to fling Purple away, but she did a flip and landed on all fours. The two glared at each other before White charged again. Purple waited until the last second before launching herself at White, knocking him to the ground where the fight became more feral. The two creatures bit, scratched, snarled and, in Purple's case, stabbed with her tails. The sounds coming from the fight were similar to that one would hear when two Tom cats fought. It was a terrible sound. Blood splattered all over the trees and the grass, the X men having retreated far enough away that they wouldn't get hit. The scene was similar to a train wreck, too gruesome to look at but impossible to look away from.

Purple managed to trap White's arm behind his back and she pulled. There was an audible snap that made the X men flinch and White howl in pain. White managed to get away and retreated into the forest, Purple chasing after him. The X men didn't dare follow, but they didn't have to. They heard another howl of pain that was cut short by a nightmarish snarl and then the sound of flesh being ripped apart. Finally, they heard nothing.

Nobody spoke for several moments. "The hell was that?" Logan mumbled. Not taking his eyes from where the two creatures disappeared. The two women didn't answer, to shocked to form coherent sentences if they tried.

A rustling from the bushes caused them to put there guard up. Purple stumbled through the foliage on all fours, bruised and covered in blood, but obviously the victor. She swayed slightly before regaining her balance momentarily. She shook her head once before noticing the three people watching her. She sorted at them and bounded into the trees, immediately disappearing into the shadows.

The three looked at each other before unanimously deciding to redouble their efforts to find Lana. They were worried that in her wounded state, she might have fallen victim to one of these creatures.

They didn't have to look long, for not even five minutes after they started looking again did Xavier contact them telepathically saying that not only had Lana returned to the mansion but all her wounds were healed as well.

The three got back to see Lana surrounded by everyone and getting asked hundreds of questions a minute. She sat there, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face until she saw Logan and the others. "Did you hear it?" she asked before they could say anything. They gave her an odd look. "It sounded like two animals fighting. Did you hear it?"

"We more than heard it, kid." Logan said, crossing his arms. "We witnessed it."

Her eyes widened and changed color, realization hitting the three like a ton of bricks. That was why the creatures' eyes looked so familiar. They were the same as Lana's. Logan told the others what he, Jean and Ororo saw in great detail. The entire time, Lana rubbed her wristband, looking like she was thinking about something. "I'm worried." Xavier said. "If there is a potential threat out in the woods, then we need to find it."

"What if it's a mutant?" Kitty asked.

"Then Cerebro would have picked it up. This creature isn't human."

"Whatever it is, the purple one was protecting us." Jean said. "It didn't attack us at all."

"Be that as it may, I'd like to know more about it before we decide what course of action we should take."

They heard a growl and all heads turned to Lana, who had removed her wristband and was now glaring at the mark on her wrist. "What is it about that mark?" Rouge yelled. "Why is it such a big deal?"

Lana's orange eyes rested on Rouge and the girl in question gasped. There was so much pain behind those eyes, so much guilt and sadness, but also anger and a need for vengeance. "It is so that I will not forget." She said.

"Forget what?" Kitty asked.

Lana's gaze shifted to Kitty before giving her a small, sad smile and walking out of the room. "I just don't get her." Kitty said, crossing her arms. "Why does she feel like she has to be so secretive?"

"Because she wants to protect us." Jean responded, looking at Kitty.

"We don't need protecting."

"If Svetlana believes that we need protecting, then chances are that we do." Ororo said. "She has never underestimated or overestimated us. She knows out strengths and weaknesses. If she thinks we are not ready to come face to face with these problems, then we're not."

"How can we be if she won't teach us?" Kurt asked. "Why doesn't she trust us?"

"I do trust you." Lana said, entering the room again with an apple in her hand. She tossed it up in the air and caught it a few times. "It is the opponent that I do not trust." She suddenly threw the apple, hitting Kurt right between the eyes with it. She sighed in disappointment and picked it up when it rolled back to her feet. "Your reflexes are too slow. If you want to even stand a chance in the kind of training I would put you through, you need to be better."

"I didn't expect it!" He said, trying to defend himself.

Lana gave him a look before dropping the apple and running forward. Kurt braced himself for the attack only to be surprised when she did a pirouette type of turn to go around him, aiming a kick at Scott's head. Her foot stopped centimeters from Scott's cheek and she smirked, tapping his cheek with her foot before lowering her leg to the ground. "You guy would not last a minute." She picked up her apple again and took a bite as she left the room.

"That was interesting." Evan muttered, breaking the silence in the room.

Lana walked down the hallways of the mansion towards her room while eating her apple. She was surprised when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and sighed in irritation. "Yes, Jean?"

Jean turned Lana around so that they were facing each other. "We'll get better if you teach us." Jean said, getting right to the point.

"That goes without saying." Lana replied, taking a bite from her apple. "But I still will not teach you."

"Why not?"

"Because no matter how much you train, you cannot win against them. The only things that can kill them is silver or another one of their kind, and while you can wield silver in a weapon, you will never be fast enough or strong enough to get close so you can kill them."

Jean sighed. "At least tell me this. What are they?"

Lana hesitated, wondering if she could tell them that or not. Finally, she answered. "They are the upavshii. And they will do anything they can to kill me."


	15. Sanity? Who Needs It?

Haunted

Chapter 14

A figure stood next to the remains of a creature that was neither human nor animal, its bright orange eyes open and lifeless, the expression on the creature's face full of anguish and torment and its bones broken and twisted. The figure fell to his knees beside the creature, hesitantly reaching a hand out to stroke the white furred skin of its cheek. However, as soon as his fingertips brushed the skin the white and yellow body turned into a fine dust. The man doubled over as sobs wracked his body, fists pounding the ground as the wind swept the dust away. He finally looked up from the ground towards the sky, orange eyes glowing eerily in the night as an anguished howl tore from his throat.

Kurt and Lana were hanging out in the library poking fun at sparkly vampires when they heard the howl. "Wolves?" Kurt muttered, looking at the tree line from the window.

"Neut." Lana replied. "It would seem that the white upavshii had a friend."

"Will it try to get revenge on the purple one?" he asked, sounding worried.

"Definitely." She replied, going back to reading the book that was in her lap. "I still say werewolf is better than vampire."

He gave her a surprised look. "You're not worried?"

She smirked but didn't look up from her book. "It will not come after you so it is not my problem."

He snatched her book and held her hands above her head by the wrists. "We owe her for saving three of our members."

Lana's smirk grew and there was a look in her eyes that seemed to say "I know something that you don't." Kurt let out a sigh before she spoke one word that made his entire face turn purple. "Kinky."

His eyes widened as he took in their position (Her back against the wall and him pinning her there by the wrists) before he teleported away. The moment Lana was sure he was gone she let her smirk fall and looked out the window, worry etched on her face. _This will not be fun._

The upavshii that were chasing her were calculating and obviously smart. The white one that was killed was hot headed and easily manipulated into making mistakes during a fight. _If this other one is the brains then we're in for some trouble._

Lana sat on Kurt's balcony, watching the clouds move across the sky. The others had decided to go to the beach after being ditched by Logan, Scott and the Professor who were Hawaii bound. Lana refused to go, being more self-conscience of her scars than she let the others believe. She didn't mind showing them to those she considered her family, but complete strangers were a different story. She absently fingered the wrist band, slipping her thumb underneath to stroke the symbol tattooed there.

_Why isn't mommy moving?_

Lana clenched her hand into a fist and squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to stop the memory from completely resurfacing.

_I didn't do it, Daddy, honest! She's lying! I didn't do it!_

She placed her fists on her temples. "Zatknis.'" She whispered. "Zatknis'… zatknis'!"

_Eti Grehi Nado Platit._

"NEUT!" Her eyes snapped open and she jumped away just in time to dodge a punch. She jumped off the balcony and landed in a graceful crouch before dodging again as her attacker tried to use her as a landing pad, making a small crater in the earth where he landed.

She turned to look at her attacker, barely managing to block a kick to the face. It was an upavshii and he looked pissed.

"Ty ubil yego!" It shouted, going in for another kick. "Ubiitsa!"

Lana bared her fangs at him and jumped back out of his range so she could get a better look.

This one was almost identical to the other. The only difference was that its skin was grey instead of white, making the yellow of his scales pop more. "Ty ubil yego!" He repeated, his voice sounding somewhere between a yell and a roar.

"I take it you are white one's brother." She said, making it more of a statement than a question and sounding quite bored. She sniffed the air and frowned. There was a familiarity in his scent. "Have I fought you before?"

"Neut." He replied before switching to English. "But it does not surprise me that you do not remember. Those cells were always so dark. One could not see the hand in front of face."

Her eyes widened in recognition before narrowing into a glare, the color turning bright orange. "I remember you." She whispered, memories flashing in her mind's eye.

_A young Lana shivers in a cell, trying in vain to keep warm as rain water from the storm outside dripped down from the ceiling. The cell door opens._

"_There is a storm outside. You know what that means."_

"_No… please… don't touch me… DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_Thunder rolled and lightning crashed outside, drowning out her screams._

Lana let out a roar. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The creature grinned. "I am afraid it will be the other way around, printsessa. For my brother!"

They both charged.

_**Later, a few miles away…**_

"You will tell us what is going on!" Kurt yelled, letting go of Toad's tongue.

Toad rubbed his chin before hopping over to Kurt, Kitty and Evan. The three of them plus Rouge were ambushed by the Brotherhood. After the battle, all of the Brotherhood members except Toad along with Rouge were taken away in a round pod. "If you're gunna take it out on somebody, take it out on Magneto." He said.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Magneto. One bad mega mutant. He's skinning out the best from the worst. And we lost. Know what that makes us? Losers." He did the "L" sign on his forehead.

"Do you know if Lana was attacked?" Evan asked. That seemed to hit a nerve in both Kurt and Toad, for the latter shivered and got paler than before and Kurt grabbed his collar, demanding answers.

"Sh-she creamed whatever it was that attacked her. Tore it to pieces. Literally. There was blood everywhere, man!"

**FLASHBACK**

Toad hid behind some bushes as he listened to the fighting going on on the other side, too scared to show himself. It wasn't until he heard silence after a sickening crunch that he dared to peek. The lawn surrounding the warriors was soaked with blood. There was even some splatter on the wall of the Institute. He saw the grey creature on the ground, one of its arms missing and a leg was thrown against the wall of the building. Lana, however, didn't have a scratch on her. The only blood on her was from her victim. He watched as she bent down and whispered something in the creature's ear, its eyes growing wider before it started to beg for something in what he recognized was Russian. Lana used one of her hands to pierce the scaly armor near the creature's groin and it froze. Toad looked away right before there was the sound of flesh being ripped apart. Screams of unimaginable agony came from the creature. It was so loud that Toad almost didn't hear the sound of something hitting the ground next to him. He slowly turned to see something that should never be removed from a man's anatomy lying in a pool of blood. He looked away and vomited before hearing another crunch sound from the other side of the bush. He peeked through the leaves to see Lana standing over the body of the creature, one foot on its torso and its head in one of her hands. She held the head up by the hair as if admiring a piece of art. "Alas poor Yorrick." She quoted before cackling maniacally. But her laughter abruptly stopped with the appearance of Magneto's transportation pods.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kurt had dropped Toad and the three remaining X-Men backed up slightly with looks of horror on their faces. "There's no way." Kitty whispered.

"I swear I'm tellin' the truth." Toad said, the expression on his face matching theirs. "It was a massacre! The guy never stood a chance! Everything should still be there if you don't believe me."

The X-Men shared a glance. "We believe you." Kurt said. "But where do they take the winners?"

The four of them arrived at the mansion to find it totally trashed. "What happened?" Kurt asked, voicing everyone's question.

"Where's Storm?" Kitty asked before calling out said woman's name.

However, instead of Storm, Mystique appeared before them. "She's out for the moment. Can I take a message?"

Toad laughed. "If you're here, that must make you a loser to."

"Don't you ever call me that, you little…"

Mystique was interrupted by a crash from outside followed by loud Russian cursing. Lana walked in, covered in blood and looking thoroughly pissed off. "I do not know what the hell is going on, but whoever controls that ball owes me a new favorite shirt." She said, crossing her arms and pouting. They all took her in. Her black baggy jeans had claw marks cut into them and her favorite shirt, a purple one with Reptaur on it, was completely torn to shreds leaving only strips to barely conceal her breasts, her scars standing out against the harsh red of the blood. They noticed, however, that with all the blood she didn't have any major injuries. She was just bruised in some places. "This was not cheap shirt."

She eyed Mystique and bared her fangs. "Why are you here?" she asked, barely acknowledging Toad… or anyone else, for that matter.

"I'm here because no one discards me. Especially not Magneto after all I've done for him." Mystique replied, noting the amount of blood on the girl in front of her. "Are you the one behind that bloody mess out back?"

Lana held up her hands, which were covered up to the elbow in blood. "Can you not tell?" she asked before having one hand hang limply at her side and the other one resting on her now bare hip. "Back to matter at hand. Where is everyone?" Her eyes flashed orange and Mystique backed up a step.

"I was going to pay Magneto a visit anyway." She replied. "You can all come with me or I can go alone."

"There is no way in hell you are going alone." Lana growled out.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Logan said, walking through what used to be the door. "If Magneto has our friends, then we're going after him."

"Good." Mystique said as Logan walked up to her. "But I know the man, so I'm calling the shots."

"Then get your own ride." Logan replied. "X-Men, let's go."

Lana grinned and cracked her knuckles. "The last fight was boring." She said. "I hope this one will actually be a challenge." Everyone except Wolverine shivered and he shot them questioning looks as Lana passed him. Evan shook his head before they all followed, Mystique muttering all the way.

In fifteen minutes, they were all changed (and in Lana's case, cleaned) and on the new helicopter that the Professor was developing. They were going so fast that the ground underneath the copter was breaking apart. Lana was sitting next to Kurt and clinging to him for dear life. "Can you not ride smoother?" She yelled to Logan. "I do not want to die yet!"

"Hear that metal grindin' together?" Toad asked. "That's this thing! We're breaking apart, finished!"

"That's impossible." Logan replied with a smirk. "Because this bucket's made without an ounce of metal."

"You mean we're ridin' around in cheap plastic? I need an airsick bag."

Lana just hugged Kurt tighter. "Plastic… we are riding in plastic." She muttered, squeezing her eyes shut. "We are going to die." Kurt hugged her back and squeezed his eye shut.

"I got something huge on the radar." Mystique said, glancing behind to see her son and Lana in an embrace. She frowned, not quite sure how she should feel about that before turning back to the screen. "It's Asteroid M. 463 miles and closing."

She turned again and looked directly at Svetlana. "Tell me, girl. What was that creature that you so effortlessly destroyed?"

Lana's eyes widened before turning orange. "Something the world is better without." She growled.

"Creature?" Wolverine asked. "You mean all that blood was from an upavshii?"

"Da." She replied, smirking. "And a really – what is term… - 'lame' one at that."

"Why did it attack you?" Logan asked. "You'd think it'd attack the purple one."

Lana frowned. "Killing me is their top priority. Has been for…" She trailed off, counting in her head. "Six years."

"They hold a grudge."

Lana smiled ruefully. "There is one thing you need to know about the upavshii. They never forgive. Is not in their nature. There are some exceptions, though."

"And they apparently don't like outsiders." Evan said. "Otherwise, I doubt that the white one would've attacked Wolverine, Storm and Jean."

Lana nodded. "To them, if you do not belong to their pack, you are either beneath them or food."

"So how can you know all of this if you're an outsider to them?" Kitty asked.

Lana was unable to respond for they were shot out of the air by two crimson beams. She and Kurt tightened their hold on each other once again as the copter went down, crash landing on the asteroid and sliding along the floor until they were in what looked like a main room. Kurt teleported himself and Lana so they were outside the copter before Kurt left to fight the Blob.

Lana head a growl and turned to see a very hairy Sabertooth walking towards her. "You and I have a score to settle."

She grinned as she got down in a crouched position similar to what Kurt usually does, her glowing orange eyes and fangs giving her a slightly demonic look. "Bring it on, Kitty Cat."

He let out a roar and charged, aiming a punch to her face. She dodged by jumping up and doing a flip over him head. "You are so slow." She taunted, dodging more punches. "Paint dries faster than you."

He kicked at her only to have her jump backwards out of the way."Stand still, brat!"

"I know you are but what am I?" Lana said, grinning. Now she knows why Kurt taunts his enemies the way he does. It's so much fun watching them get worked up.

She dodged another kick only to feel the wall behind her. She glanced at it, her mind calculating before she ducked to avoid another punch. Sabertooth's fist punched through the wall and got stuck. She quickly moved away in case he tried to kick her as he struggled to free his hand before laughing. "That was too easy." She said just before he pulled his hand free. She sighed before dodging another punch. "Don't you ever get tired?" she asked, sounding bored.

"Hold still!" was his only reply. She smirked and stopped moving, standing still as a statue as he came at her again. He landed a punch to her forehead but she still stood, a wicked and slightly insane smile spreading across her lips as blood from Sabertooth's knuckles dripped down from her forehead to her chin. Sabertooth howled in pain, but before he could retract his fist she grabbed his wrist and squeezed. There was an audible snap as she broke his wrist before tossing him to the side as easily as if he were made of feathers. He hit the wall, causing the rapidly weakening ceiling to collapse on him.

She started to advance upon where he lay but was stopped by the Professor's voice. "Lana!" She turned to see Xavier and the others heading towards one of the hallways as the asteroid around them started crumbling. "This way! Hurry!"

She nodded and ran down the hall towards where she guessed the jet was. "What was that?" Kitty asked Lana as she strapped herself into a seat on the jet. She just raised a questioning eyebrow before turning her attention to the Professor who was just getting onto the jet. "Are you all right, Professor?" she asked him.

He smiled at her and nodded. "Just tired." He replied. "I think we should all get some rest once we get home."

"Or what's left of it." Evan said. "It's totally trashed."

Lana suddenly grinned. "Can I redecorate my room now?" she asked, smiling hopefully at the Professor. All the other students gave her an odd look but Logan and Xavier just chuckled.

When they got back to the mansion, everyone froze and gaped. Instead of the mess that they had left behind when they went on the rescue mission, the mansion was in perfect condition looking as if nothing was wrong. Lana ran to the side of the mansion and found that someone had even cleaned up the bloody mess. She frowned in puzzlement before returning to the front of the mansion and entering the front door only to find everyone huddled around one of the walls where something was written in Russian. She walked to the front of the group and read the note quickly before laughing. They all gave her an odd look as she walked away and up the stairs, a grin on her face. "Hey, wait!" Rogue yelled after her. "What does it say?"

Lana paused and turned, the happy grin still on her face. "'We are even now.'"

She then turned and walked to her room, leaving a group of baffled mutants behind her.


	16. Almost There

Haunted

Chapter 15

Svetlana sighed as she felt the wind caress her face as she sat in a tree near a rest stop. She had requested that she would be allowed to train on her own in the mountains over summer break and the Professor let her on the condition that she updated him via letter every week about how things were. She had to admit that she was the more relaxed out in the woods training than she was back at the Institute and the Danger Room. She absently wondered how the others have changed over the summer.

Her peace was interrupted by a male voice. "Lana!" She looked down to see the man who was travelling with her and smiled happily. She hoped Xavier wouldn't mind taking him in. "Come on!" the man said with a very faint Russian accent. "I want to get there before nightfall!"

Lana laughed a carefree laugh and jumped out of the tree. "You are very eager, huh?" she asked, her voice as happy as her laugh. "Come then. We must not keep them waiting."

The man grinned and jumped on the motorcycle the Lana had commandeered from Logan for the trip, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head, both of them completely ignoring the need for helmets as they took off at high speeds.

"But can you blame me for wanting to meet them?" the man asked, having to shout over the wind. "You talk about them all the time. Especially the Wagner boy."

The suggestiveness in his voice did not get past her. "Shut up!" she yelled back, laughing. "Anyway, you will meet them soon enough. Just be patient."

He sighed, feigning impatience before smiling when he felt her body move as she chuckled. She had a feeling that he would fit right in.

Lana stopped the motorcycle and looked at the Institute with wide eyes. "He has been busy." She commented, referring to the Professor. "I wonder why he added more buildings."

The man got off the motorcycle and shrugged. "Maybe he picked up more students." He said, grabbing a book bag from the compartment that was mounted on the back of the bike before shouldering it.

Lana got off the bike as well and shrugged. "Perhaps." She said, walking up to the doors with the man in tow. She opened them as if she owned the place and walked right in, making him chuckle before he looked around the entry room. He let out a low whistle in appreciation and Lana grinned at him.

"Svetlana." They both turned to see the Professor come out of a hallway. "You're finally back. Who is your friend?"

Xavier looked at the two people in front of him. Lana had changed slightly over the summer. Her hair had grown to her chin and was wild and tangled, the result of not taking a brush with her on the trip. Her ears were slightly pointed and her eyes seemed to be stuck in their neon orange state instead of the usual mixed pale orange and blue and she seemed much more relaxed and happier.

The boy with her could be mistaken as her twin. His shoulder length blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail. He was about Kurt's height when the watch was activated and had a laid back air about him. The most striking feature, though, were his eyes. The right eye was a pale orange and the left one was a navy blue.

"I suppose introductions are in order." Lana said with a smile. "This is my twin brother, Anton. Anton, this is the man I was telling you about. Professor Charles Xavier."

Xavier shook the boys hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said.

Anton smiled. "The pleasure's all mine, Sir." He replied.

"Well now, aren't you polite. If you don't mind my asking, why are you here?"

He smiled, slinging an arm over his sister's shoulders. "I found moya sestra while I was hiking. She told me about this place and I wanted to meet the people who have been taking care of her."

"Can he stay with me, Professor?" Lana asked, hitting him with a hopeful look. "Please please please please?"

Xavier laughed. "Only if he wants to."

She let out a small cheer and dragged her brother up the stairs. "Come. I shall show you our room."

"Lana, you shall find all your school supplies on your desk." Xavier called after the pair.

"Okay, Professor!" she called back.

"Will I have to go to school to?" Anton asked as she led him down a hallway.

She laughed and nodded. "Da. But not until Xavier does paper work. Actually, school started last week." He chuckled at the way she said that last sentence as if it were an afterthought.

The reunion had been interesting. Kurt couldn't teleport to Lana fast enough for his liking so he could wrap her in a bear hug. She laughed and kissed his cheek, leaving him with a spaced out smile as she greeted the others. She had been introduced to the new mutants and they all were introduced to Anton. There was slight tension when they found out that she had a twin that she never told them about but it was quickly dispersed when he started to tell embarrassing stories of her when she was little, causing her to take the drastic measure of sealing his mouth shut with duct tape that she seemed to pull out of thin air. Everyone laughed at the siblings' antics. Ororo even made galubtsy, a cabbage and meat dish that happened to be Lana's favorite, to celebrate her return.

Lana was currently sitting in the gym with Kurt and Evan, bored out of her mind. "Figures." She grumbled. "My first day back and there is assembly."

"Relax." Evan said, leaning back against the wall. "I hear they're going to introduce the new principle."

"You mean to tell me that I missed an entire week of school without a principle?" Lana asked, looking dejected. "All the pranks that could be pulled!"

"Ja!" Kurt exclaimed. "You should have seen it. We pulled this one with apple juice and magic markers! Everyone was talking about it all week!"

"Aw, man!" she sighed, slumping in her seat. "No fair."

Someone plopped down in the empty seat on the side that Kurt wasn't sitting on and she turned to see Anton. "How long do there last?" he asked, staring at a piece of paper that was no doubt his schedule. Leave it to the Professor to get him enrolled in one night.

"Usually all of first period and half of second." Evan replied. "I'm sure Lana will show you how it's done."

"I usually do." Lana replied cheekily only to cry out when Anton ruffled her hair. She gave him an annoyed look and was about to do something back when one of the teachers started the assembly.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to our new principle, Edward Kelly."

People all around clapped and cheered, however Lana gave him a glare. "What's wrong?" Anton asked, picking up on his twin's change of mood right away.

"I do not know." She replied. "There is something about that man I do not like."

Suddenly the ground started shaking, causing the new principle to fall. Kurt and Evan shot a glare down to where Lance was sitting. "What does he think he's doing?"

Lana stood so she could get a better look and smirked. "Looks like he is trying to get Kitty Kat to notice him." She said, resting her elbow on Kurt's shoulder and leaning forward slightly.

"Who's Lance?" Anton asked, looking up at his sister. As she started to explain the Brotherhood to him, the ground started to shake again, this time causing the scoreboard to fall. Luckily Jean caught it and flung it away so it wouldn't land on the new principle. Lana let out a sigh of relief that she didn't know she was holding.

"I didn't know Bayville rested on a fault line." Kelly joked, getting everyone to laugh. "Anyway, I want to welcome you all to a new semester. I know that filling the vacuum created by your old Principle, Miss Darkholm, won't be an easy job it's a challenge to which I am looking forward. And that brings me to what I hope will be the theme of the coming semester. Meeting new challenges."

Lana frowned, every word coming from that man's mouth making her more and more uneasy. As he went on to talk about the differences in people and somehow segued that into supporting the girls' soccer team she wondered what it was that seemed to raise her shackles.

After school the four started to walk to Scott's car when they saw Lance and Kitty getting into what seemed like a heated argument. Luckily Scott intervened and the two of them headed back to his car. "What was that about?" Lana asked as they caught up to the pair.

"Whoa!" Anton exclaimed, bringing their attention to him as he ogled Scott's car. "Is this your car?"

Scott smiled, all tension from Lance dissipating at the chance to show off his ride. "Yeah. She's beautiful, huh?"

Anton nodded excitedly. "Can I ride?" When Scott nodded, he cheered. "Shot gun!"

"No way!" Lana exclaimed, pushing him out of the way. "I am oldest."

They heard Anton taunt her in Russian, the only thing they were able to understand was Kurt's name. She blushed and tackled her twin, the two of them rolling around mock-wrestling as the others laughed. Finally Lana got him in a headlock. "YA sdayus'! YA sdayus'!" he exclaimed. "Uncle!"

Lana let go of him and grinned triumphantly before climbing into the back seat of the car. When she saw the confused looks being shot at her, she just smiled. "I just wanted to show him who is boss." She said. Evan laughed before saying that he would meet up with them later and rolled away on his skateboard. They all piled into the car and drove off.

I was the next night and everyone was at the soccer game. Lana was leaning against the seat behind her as she and Anton calmly observed the announcements and the fireworks. "Americans go all out for their sports." Anton muttered, earning a chuckled from his sister.

"You have no idea, moi brat." She replied before turning her attention back to the game. "However, I have a feeling that this game will be much more interesting than the others. And I am not just saying that because it is pre-championship game."

Anton stared at her before returning his attention to the field. He knew her uncanny ability to predict things first hand and he didn't want a repeat.

The game had just started when Lance's voice came over the PA instead of the announcer's. "My name is Lance Alvers. But I like to call myself Avalanche. Because I am a mutant."

"Well…" Anton said. "That's a nice way to start a game."

Lana rolled her eyes and smacked him over the head as Lance continued. "This is serious, glupyi!"

"There are lots of mutants at Bayville High. Scott Summers is one, and so is Jean Grey. In fact, most of the kids at the Xavier Institute are mutants with the exception of the Russian twins. They fall under the category of 'Things That Go Bump in the Night.'"

Lana hissed, her eyes turning orange. "That idiot! What is he doing?"

"Lana?" Kurt asked. "What is he talking about?"

Her eyes widened but she was unable to answer for they were interrupted by Lance creating a fault in the middle of the field. She cursed loudly as the principle was lifted into the air by Quicksilver and Blob headed for the mascot. "Lana!" the Professor called out. "You and Anton should stay out of this."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' I'd prefer it if no blood was shed."

She gave him a sheepish grin as Anton gazed at her questioningly. "Sounds like you have some explaining to do, sestra." Her shoulders slumped and she felt him pat her back as the X-Men ran onto the field.

Anton watched the battle with interest while Lana just sulked after they moved a safe distance away. "This seems almost routine." He commented, observing how easily the Brotherhood was beaten.

"Because it is." Lana replied, looking bored. "Is what led up to the battle that is unusual."

Anton frowned as Storm flew overhead and caused it to rain. Lana flinched at the thunder and lightning but did little else. Anton noticed this change and filed it away in his memory for him to ask about later.

The two of them watched as the Professor altered the memories of all who were present before collapsing, but neither moved from their spot. "**I'm going to do it.**" She said to him in Russian. "**We cannot afford for them to figure it out.**"

"**It seems that they are already halfway there.**" Anton replied.

She stared at the band of mutants sadly before closing her eyes and concentrating. When she opened them again they were immersed in an orange glow before turning back to normal a few seconds later. "**It's done. They now have no memory of what Lance said about us.**"

He nodded before the two of them ran onto the field to check on the unconscious professor, the two of them passing Kelly. Lana glanced at him, seeing that he wasn't as out of it as the other humans. She frowned as they passed, knowing that something might have gone wrong and the Professor was unable to finish wiping his memory. She would finish the job, but there was a rather large possibility that if she went in so soon after the Professor that she would wipe his mind completely, leaving him a vegetable. While that normally wouldn't bother her, she couldn't live with herself knowing that the Professor would blame himself. She sighed as they all piled into the X-Van.

She knew he would be a problem.


	17. Envy is Unbecoming

Haunted

Chapter 16

"**What's that noise?**" Anton asked groggily, rolling over onto his side and draping his arm over Svetlana's waist.

"**They're training.**" Lana replied, sounding like she was still half asleep. "**You get used to it.**"

Anton groaned and rolled back onto his back, taking his pillow and covering his face with it to try and block out the shouting. "**What are they doing, anyway?**"

"**Rescue, I think.**" Lana replied, getting out of the bed. "**Someone plays the damsel and the others try to rescue them.**" She put a white wife beater over the bra she slept in and exchanged the grey sweat pants for black Tripp pants. "**Do you want to watch? You're awake anyway.**"

Anton groaned and sat up before glaring towards the window as if that would make the noise stop. After a few seconds he grunted in agreement before standing as well, throwing a pair of jeans over his boxers and fishing a shirt out of the dresser on his side of the bed. The two of them made their way to the cliffs to "watch the entertainment" as Lana put it.

"Yo." She said, giving Logan a two fingered salute she walked up behind him. "Who is up?"

"Well, Kurt's the victim and Boom Boom is the one who's supposed to be savin' him." He replied before the two of them looked over the cliff with Anton.

"You put his life in the hands of a crazy person?" she asked with a raised eyebrow while keeping a sharp eye on what was going on. She didn't want to admit it, but the little green monster of jealousy was raising its ugly head as she watched Tabitha flirt with Kurt.

"Careful, sestra." Anton said, placing his elbow on her shoulder and leaning on her. "Jealousy is ugly thing."

She crossed her arms and growled slightly. "I do not know what you are talking about." She heard Logan chuckle and shot him a look before shrugging off her brother. "**Besides,**" she added, a sad look overcoming her face. "**It's better if he's with someone else.**"

Anton pat her head and Logan gave her an odd look as if in doing so he would be able to suddenly understand Russian. However before he could ask anything Scott was speaking through the intercom saying something about Kurt falling. Everyone looked back over the cliff to see that Kurt wasn't in the cot anymore. Lana cursed loudly and jumped in after him, ignoring her brother's protests. She wasted no time grabbing Kurt and dragging him back up to the surface of the water and over to where a rope was hanging.

"Damn." Lana muttered after Anton and Logan helped her and Kurt up. "What the hell were you two thinking?"

Kurt had the good sense to look guilty while Tabitha just stood there. "What's the problem? It's not like he died."

Lana growled, her eyes glowing bright orange as she got up into Tabitha's face. "But he could have! Do you not stop to think about what effects your actions will have on other people or do you just not care?"

"I care!"

"FIGNYA!" Lana roared, making Tabitha flinch away. "If you cared you would not have done anything so stupid in the first place!" A hand on her shoulder made her stop and she turned to see Logan shaking his head at her. She growled again and stormed off towards the mansion to change out of her wet clothes, Anton hot on her heels.

Tabitha was walking to her Biology class when her father stopped her. "What are you doing here?"

"It's taken me two months, Princess. But I've finally found you." He grabbed her arms roughly and started to pull her toward him but he was soon ripped away from her and shoved up against the lockers. His blue-grey eyes met a pair of furious orange ones as he was suspended a good four inches off the ground.

"Leave." Lana growled out. "And if I ever see you around Tabitha or even in this city again I will make your life hell." She then dropped him and watched as he ran off, a glare on her face.

"How did you do that?" Tabby asked. When Lana gave her a curious look she added, "lift him off the ground with one hand?"

Lana just shrugged and walked away. "Do not take anything she says personally." Anton said to Tabitha, appearing by her side out of thin air.

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, this morning." He said, flashing her a smirk. "She was just worried. Kurt is the closest thing to a friend she has other than me."

"She likes him, doesn't she?" Tabby asked. "Like… like likes him?"

He grinned and nodded. "But don't tell her I told you.

"Anyway, what happened just now with your otets… Svetlana has father issues. Ours wasn't exactly father of the year."

"Mine's not either."

Anton's smile turned into a frown. "Yours did not lock you in a dungeon for three years." Her eyes widened and the book fell from her hands as Anton walked away in the same direction that Svetlana went earlier. He was late for Algebra.

"Sestra," he started, catching up to Svetlana. "You should not be too hard on Tabitha."

She paused in the middle of the hallway and gave him an incredulous look. "Is this about this morning?" she asked. At his affirmation she rolled her eyes. "Someone needs to punch some sense into her. And if it ends up being me, then so be it."

"Is not your place." He argued.

She just snorted and crossed her arms. "Well, the Professor and Logan are doing such a wonderful job."

Her sarcasm did not get past him. He gave her a look and she couldn't help but be reminded of their mother. "And another thing." He continued. "That scene with her father just now? How can you say that you do not want to be found out yet pull stunts like that?"

She had the good sense to look slightly ashamed at this. "I lost my temper." She said. It was a weak excuse, but it was true. Seeing a father treat their daughter like that, the fear in Tabitha's eyes, it boiled her blood.

"We have our own problems." Anton muttered, pulling up the sleeve of his jacket to show her a mark identical to her own on his wrist. "**What are we going to do about them?**"

She frowned. "**I don't know. But we're not talking about it here.**"

He just nodded and looked around. Then the two of them vanished into thin air.

"**We need a plan.**" Anton said as soon as they reappeared in their bedroom. "**And we may need the X-Men's help.**"

Lana growled at that. She made it quite clear to him when the mark appeared on his wrist that they are not allowed to involve the residents of the X Mansion under any circumstance. "**No. We don't need them.**"

"**Kitty already suspects us and the others are not that far behind. Do you think it would be better for them to find out on their own? That will put them in more danger.**"

Lana stared out the window. It was true. Ever since the incident with Magneto, Kitty has been watching Lana like a hawk. The only reason that she hadn't told anyone about her suspicions was because she didn't have any real proof. Lana's eyes changing color and her growing fangs could possibly be a mutation that was trying to make itself known instead of a sign that Lana and her brother were something that couldn't even be considered human.

"**We are running out of time.**" Anton urged. "**And they may be of more help than you think.**"

"**I know they will be.**" She muttered. "**I just don't want to draw them into something that could kill them.**"

Tabitha left the mansion later that week after an incident concerning her father and a robbery. Lana frowned when she heard the news but couldn't help the smirk playing on her lips when she heard Kurt's punishment for disobeying the Professor and sneaking out.

Of course, her happiness with said punishment had nothing to do with the fact that she felt slightly miffed at the fact that he snuck out for Tabitha but refused when Lana had asked him to do the same.

Nope. Not at all.

"Sestra!"

Lana paused in her strolling about outside to wait for her twin. However, before he could even greet her there was an earthshattering roar. "Fantastic." Lana deadpanned, looking towards the tree line in the direction the roar came from.

They watched, Anton worried and Lana looking bored, as five Upavshii walked out of the forest, their orange eyes gleaming. The one in front, a large mofo with two clubbed tails, curled horns and colored two different shades of red, smiled cruelly. "Dobryĭ denʹ, Vashi Velichestva."

**To Be Continued…**


	18. Overdue Explinations

Haunted

Chapter 17

"There is American saying for situations like these." Anton said, acting as if there weren't five upavshii standing in front of him and his sister with the intent to kill.

"Aw, fuck." Lana muttered, her shoulders slumping.

"That's it!" Anton exclaimed, looking happy that he remembered. Lana just gave him a look out of the corner of her eye before straightening and crossing her arms. "Anton. Do me a favor." When he nodded her eyes flashed orange. "Make sure everyone's inside and that they stay there."

He looked like he wanted to argue but he closed his mouth and nodded. He turned and ran off in the direction of the Institute. One of the upavshii moved to run after him, but before he could take two steps Lana was in front of him. She grabbed his head and slammed it into a nearby tree, splintering the wood. "Now, now." She said, a maniacal grin on her face. "Your fight is with me."

Anton had managed to get everyone inside without too much fuss and in less than two minutes. "What's going on?" Jean asked as she approached a slightly winded Anton. "And where's Lana?"

Instead of answering her, he turned to the Professor. "How do we activate lockdown?" he asked. That immediately set everyone on edge. "Well?"

The Professor shook his head. "It's not fully developed yet."

Anton sighed. "To Danger Room, then."

"I repeat. What's going on?" Jean asked.

A window broke next to where everyone was. Lying in the debris was an upavshii with purple skin and green everywhere else. It started to stand but Lana flew in through the broken window and pinned it down before using her silver knife to stab it in the heart. There was a howl of pain before it turned to ashes. "Time to go." Anton said, pushing Jean and Kitty to the hidden elevator. He was surprised that everyone could fit in it.

When they got to the Danger Room and made sure that the doors were sealed everyone rounded on Anton. "What's going on!" Kitty yelled. "Why are those things attacking her again?"

"And why aren't we up there helping her?" Kurt added, looking pissed that they left Lana behind to fend for herself.

Anton sighed. "Those things are called Upavshii, but I'm sure you knew that already." When most nodded, he continued. "And I'm sure you have pretty much figured out that Svetlana and I are upavshii as well." Kitty looked smug and Kurt's shoulders sagged. There was the sound of fabric tearing and bones breaking and rearranging. Their mouths dropped. Where a very human looking Anton once stood now stood an upavshii that was smaller than the ones that were attacking Lana but still a good six feet six inches tall. His skin was a mud brown and his scales, hair and ram horns were a vivid grass green. He only had two tails that had a tuft of green fur at the ends and his orange eyes had a sad, haunting expression in them.

Evan gulped and said, "So if you guys are like them… why are they attacking you?"

"The mark." Everyone flinched at Anton's new voice. It was low and feral, and not only that, but he didn't even move his mouth. The voice was in there heads. "The marks on our wrists show that we are, what you humans call, on 'Death Row.' It only appears when other upavshii who want to kill us are within one hundred miles. It not only warns us of danger, but it emits a signal of sorts that tells the enemy that we are near. That is why we cover them. If they are covered, then they cannot send signals."

"What about powers?" Scott asked. "Super strength, speed, stuff like that."

Anton nodded. "All of us are born with a basic set of 'powers.' We are stronger, faster, and much more agile that you humans. We can heal any wound not inflicted by silver or another upavshii in minutes, no matter how severe. We can pass through walls and speak through our minds. However, there are some who have an added ability. You can tell how powerful an Upavshii is by how many tails it has."

"You have two." Jamie said. "What's your power?"

Anton shrugged. "I can make the plants obey me, but not much else. Svetlana's power was what got us into this mess."

"What… What is her power?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

Anton smirked. "She can absorb the powers of other Upavshii by drinking their blood." There was a collective gasp. "And every time she does, she grows another tail."

Anton sat on the floor and gave them a tired smile. "I suppose I should tell the story now.

"Our clan is the main one. There are others scattered around the world. We call ourselves different things, but the universal term is 'Nephilim.'"

The Professor gasped. When Logan asked him what was wrong he answered, "Nephilim are creatures that are half human and half fallen angel."

"Demons?" Logan asked. When the Professor nodded he returned his gaze to Anton who just sat there smiling.

"Anyway," he continued, "as I said. We are the main clan. The others have representatives who answer to our king, the descendent of Satan himself and," he made a face, "our father." He spat the last word out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So you and Svetlana are royalty." Jean said.

Anton nodded. "However, our father was afraid of Svetlana's powers. He staged the murder of our mother and blamed it on her. And the price for killing a royal is death.

"While she was imprisoned she was raped and tortured in the most savage ways they could think of. I finally managed to help her escape but the two of us got separated in a fight three years ago." He gave them a look. "You know the rest."

"We found her." Xavier said, steepling his fingers. "Why didn't she tell us in the beginning that she was in trouble?"

Anton shrugged. "Because she didn't trust you. And by the time she did, she liked you too much to drag you into this problem that would definitely kill you."

Before anyone could respond the door to the Danger Room slid open. Standing there, bloody and barely staying on her two feet, was the purple and black Upavshii that had saved Logan, Jean and Storm. She looked up and took two steps before teetering dangerously and falling. Anton immediately jumped forward to catch her before she hit the ground, a puddle of blood already forming on the floor. As he gently set her on the floor, everyone noticed some things were different. For starters, she was a good six inches taller than Anton but her body was proportioned in such a way that it wasn't noticeable unless she was standing next to someone else. The other thing that was different was the addition of two tails that were now laying limp on the floor.

Anton started to palm her face. "Lana." He growled out, trying to wake the form on the floor. "Lana. Wake up!"

When there was no response, he cursed and surprised everyone by phasing through the floor. Logan, Xavier and Storm walked forward hesitantly to check the body. Her chest was rising and falling as if she was only asleep. The call for Anton's concern was a large hole on her stomach through which one could see her intestines. The organ and the area around the wound looked burnt and gave off a foul stench that caused them to gag.

Suddenly Kurt was next to her, laying her head in his lap and smoothing her blood matted hair. He leant down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She seemed to take a deep breath as if smelling him before her bright orange eyes snapped open. Everyone except Kurt jumped slightly before they all got hopeful looks on their faces. "Thank god!" Jean exclaimed, getting on her knees and hugging a rather bewildered Lana. Scott and Kurt joined her while everyone else hung back with relieved expressions on their faces. Anton chose that moment to reappear carrying what looked like a bag of blood from a hospital. He tossed it and she expertly caught it one handed before downing it in one gulp. They all watched amazed as her wounds began to heal. "What have I told you about bringing your play time into the house?" Anton asked her jokingly.

She smirked. "I couldn't help it, otets." She replied, her voice feral and… very sexy. "They made me do it." Her tails started to sway against the floor like a content cat. "Besides. It gives Storm a reason to renovate kitchen."

"What?" Storm yelled. "What happened to my kitchen?"

Lana flinched before turning back into a human, the scales that covered her breasts and nether regions smoothing over to keep her covered and making it look like she was wearing a black bikini. Anton did the same, his green scales smoothing until it looked like he was wearing a pair of skin tight shorts. Kurt grinned, looking like a little kid who found a new toy while everyone else, with the exception of the adults, gaped.

"Well…" Lana began. "There might have been a small incident involving blender and refrigerator. And blood stains…"

Storm sighed and did a facepalm. "The important thing is that you're alive." She said, hugging the girl.

Logan's eyes suddenly went wide. "Wait, what about my beer?"

**HIIIIIII!**

**So... Sorry if this isn't that good. It's somewhere around one in the morning and I wrote this chapter within two or three hours.**

**Again, I apologize. Especially for any spelling and grammatical errors.**

**TTFN**

**never-trust**


	19. From Here to There

**A/N: All right, ya'll. Sorry this chapter is so short. It's more of a segway (did I spell that right?) into the next one. Please be patient and I'll have it up as soon as possible.**

**TTFN**

**~never-trust**

Haunted

Chapter 18

Lana stood in the middle of the Danger Room with her eyes closed and her breathing even. Slowly, she tied a blindfold around her eyes before shouting for the simulation to begin. Robots came at her from every direction as she stood there, waiting until the last minute to jump. Two of the robots collided with each other, the momentum causing them to explode. Another robot came at her from behind. She turned and kicked it in the chest, making it fly back into two more robots. The three of them crashed into the wall before collapsing into a heap of scrap metal.

This continued for over an hour before the simulator shut down and she removed her blindfold to review the damage. Robot parts littered the ground everywhere except the small circle in which she stood. She never left the middle of the room. The Professor watched it all from the observation deck, overcome with awe at the fact that the human body was capable of all that.

Lana had explained to him that while in her human form she could only do things that a human body would allow her. Her speed, strength and stamina were all the effects of the training she put that body to. Everything she was doing in the Danger Room any normal human could do if trained properly. And she trained both this body and her upavshii one to the limits every morning. That may be why she's been sleeping in class.

"That'll be all for today, Svetlana." The Professor said through the intercom. "You've already missed the assembly at school. And don't worry about the mess. It'll be taken care of." Lana just grinned and nodded before running out of the room below and changing into a pair of black capris with a studded belt and a white shirt that had a picture of a happy cactus on it with the words "Free Hugs" printed above it. She grabbed her backpack, the different buttons that Jean and Scott got for her one year from Hot Topic making a tinkling sound as they hit each other, and bolted out to the garage where Logan's motorcycle was. She left a note for him and revved the bike before peeling out of the driveway. She didn't want to miss chemistry today. They were making stink bombs.

She got to class just before the bell rang and took the only open seat next to Kitty. "I thought you were a sophomore." Lance said to her. "What are you doing in a freshman class?

Lana just rested her head on the table. "Big words are hard for me to understand."

He chuckled before turning to Kitty to continue whatever conversation they were having before Lana sat down. "So have you ever made a stink bomb?" Kitty asked him.

"No." he replied. "But Blob makes them all the time in his sleep. If you get my drift." Kitty giggled and Lana just shook her head while smiling.

"'The time has come, the Walrus said, To talk of many things.'" The three looked up to see a pretty buff man walk into the room carrying about three books under each arm. "And the first is an apology." They watched as the man walked to the front of the room and put in a lab coat. "I'm Mr. McCoy and I'm sorry for being late. They have me serving double duty as your Phys. Ed. Coach."

"Lucky us." Lance muttered.

"This will be interesting." Lana said, agreeing with Lance in her own way.

"So, anyway," Mr. McCoy continued, "that experiment you're all dying to do. I say let's do it and get it over with, huh? Who's up for making a stink bomb?"

He was met by cheering from almost every student. Lance and Kitty smile excitedly at each other and Lana had an evil grin plastered on her face. Kurt had better watch his back after this. She chuckled darkly. Sweet revenge.

Lana sat in Forge's old lab meditating. While she thoroughly enjoyed Chemistry with Mr. McCoy, something seemed off. The reason why she was meditating on this at the school instead of the mansion is because she didn't want to be around when Kurt got caught by her specially made stink bomb. An angry elf makes everyone else's life hell, especially for the person who played the prank on him.

She opened her mind and let her conscious roam before frowning. There was a new mutant in Bayville. She could sense it. She wondered if she should tell the Professor or just let it be until it chose to come forward on its own. She could sense its power. It seemed animalistic and feral but not really dangerous. She decided to let it be, but she would keep an eye on it. The moment it seemed to turn dangerous, she'd tell the Professor.

There was also something else that bothered her. Jean's powers seemed to be evolving too rapidly for her to control. If something isn't done to help her and fast, someone will definitely get hurt. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. So much work.

She closed her eyes again and concentrated, this time noticing something new and familiar. She gasped and her eyes snapped open, a name escaping from her lips. "Vladimir."


	20. FTW?

Haunted

Chapter 19

Lana yawned as she stood between Kurt and Anton before scratching the back of her head in a laid back manner. It was the middle of the night and the Professor had called for an urgent meeting. "What could be so bad that it could not wait until morning?" Anton grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"That is what we are here to find out." Lana replied, suddenly deciding to be a smart ass. She was not a morning person and as such was prone to snap at anyone who spoke. "I just hope the problem will be over quick."

"Since when is anything that requires us to wake up at three in the morning over quickly?" Evan asked while crossing his arms. The Russian twins simultaneously slumped their shoulders and groaned in a way that showed they agreed with him but weren't happy with the fact. Kurt patted Lana's shoulder in sympathy and left his hand there. She heard Anton snicker and she shot him a look that made him shut up. But he was still grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Finally the door to the elevator opened and the Professor rolled out. "I apologize for the late hour." He said, directing the question more towards Svetlana as she straightened her posture. "But I got an urgent summons from General Stone."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "As in the man who is supposed to be looking over Juggernaut?" she asked, earning a confused look from her brother.

"He hasn't escaped again, has he?" Kurt asked.

"Not yet." The Professor said. "But his containment unit has begun to fail."

"We'll be suited up and ready to go in five." Scott said before issuing the command for the others to move.

The Professor stopped him, stating that he would be going alone. "But Ms. Monroe is in Africa and Logan is out gallivanting somewhere." Anton said, sweeping his arm out to show his point.

"'Gallivanting?'" Lana asked, slightly impressed at her brother's vocabulary but choosing to push that aside in favor of poking fun at him a little. He stuck his tongue out at her before returning his attention to the Professor.

"That matter has already been taken care of. Scott and Jean will be in charge. However, Svetlana will be the main line of defense should something happen."

The three mentioned people looked at each other before nodding. "We'll hold down the fort here." Jean said, putting the Professor at ease. "You just worry about your brother."

Anton's eyebrows shot up and he shot Lana a questioning glance which she responded to by shaking her head, a promise of sorts to explain things to him later. The Professor left with the promise to see them soon and everyone headed off to bed, ignoring Scott when he suggested going to the Danger Room. Lana paused for a brief moment before jumping on Anton's back for a piggy back ride. "You can walk!" he stated, slightly annoyed.

Lana's response was to bury her face between his shoulder blades and mumble a tired "Ty lyubush' menya."

He sighed and said, "Da, da." Before continuing to walk to their room. As he opened the door Lana shifted slightly so she could see Kurt across the hall closing his. She smiled and winked at him and he turned a slight shade of violet. She giggled before Anton turned to shut the door.

"You want to do what?" Lana asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the locker next to Kitty's.

"Throw a party." Kitty replied, looking annoyed at having to repeat herself even though it was obviously a rhetorical question.

"I got that part." Lana said, rolling her eyes. "My question was how are you going to pull it off with Jean and Scott?"

Kitty, Kurt, Evan and Anton all visibly deflated. "Oh yeah." Kitty said. "Well, can't you take care of that?"

"Do not drag me into this." Lana pushed herself off the locker. "I want no part of it."

"Aw, come on." Kitty whined, leaning forward slightly to get into the taller girl's face. "No one's better at hiding a secret than you. Please?"

Lana flinched slightly at the guilty feeling that Kitty's comment made in the pit of her stomach. The brunette really had no idea. Her mismatched eyes glided over the hopeful faces of the others before she let out a sigh. _Damn__them._ She mentally cursed before crossing her arms and taking a stance that showed she didn't like what she was about to do and ignoring the high-fives that went around.

"You really are a sucker for the puppy-dog look, huh." Rogue said as she walked up to stand next to Lana.

"Only when it comes to you people." The Russian replied, slumping slightly before correcting her posture and rubbing her eyes. "I hate American drinking age restrictions."

Lana leaned against the railing of the main staircase in the foyer. She was dreading the repercussions of her actions and really wanted nothing more than to get blissfully plastered. Anton patted her back gently, trying to get his sister to calm down. She had been sleeping less lately and even snuck out of the mansion once or twice and it was starting to worry him. "**Is****everything****all****right?**" he asked, giving her a concerned look.

She raised an eyebrow. Since when has anything been all right within the current year? She wondered. Instead of voicing that thought, however, she just let out a weary, "Da. Just tired."

He frowned but didn't question it. He knew that trying to push her would only make her blow up in his face. And that was never good for his health. Kurt suddenly appeared with his arm around Kitty's shoulder and Lana's mood soured. Anton elbowed her and smirked, causing her to roll her eyes and divert her attention to the suddenly interesting floor. "We're all set." Kurt said, holding up the ignition part of Scott's car while Kitty held up Jean's cell phone. "Now we just have to set up."

"Velikiĭ." Lana muttered sarcastically before walking towards the kitchen. She had a feeling that this would be a long night.

Hours later Lana was sitting on a window seat in the library while reading a book of short stories by Edgar Allen Poe when something outside caught her eye. It was a pair of eyes that were a very familiar shade of bright orange. "What now?" she wondered aloud before sighing and setting down her book. With an annoyed growl she stepped forward and phased into the wall, not really planning to be back until morning.

She reappeared next to a figure that was almost six inches taller than her and crossed her arms. "What is it now, Vladimir?" she asked, her voice portraying her annoyance.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend?" Vladimir asked, choosing to stick to the shadows instead of taking the two steps that would have made him visible to her in the light. Lana simply snorted and narrowed her eyes, causing the man to sigh. "Fine. I'm here to discuss that debt you owe me."

"If I am not mistaken I took care of that last night." She replied icily. She didn't want to deal with this man more than she had to and he could tell that he was overstaying his welcome, yet he pressed on.

"You did, but only part of it." Her growl told him to get on with it and he held his hands up in an attempt to calm her down. "Now, now. The next part is very simple." He motioned towards the deeper part of the forest surrounding the Manor. "Shall we discuss it in private?"

Svetlana stared at him blankly for a few seconds before turning on her heel and heading in the general direction in which Vladimir was motioning. "This had better be worth my time, Vladimir." There was a thinly veiled threat in her voice that did not go unnoticed by him and he watched her with a glint of amusement in his eyes before following her into the wood.

Upon her return, Svetlana noticed a few things. For one, Jean and Scott were back. _Shit. _Secondly DEFCON 4 had been activated. _Fuck._ And last but not least, every single piece of training and security equipment on the grounds was trying to kill her. _FML._

She sighed and melted into the ground, reaching up once she was under the machines and deactivating them while trying to cause as little damage to them as possible as she made her way to the mansion. She made her way down to the sub-levels using the walls as her own personal highway and appeared next to the trouble makers as they attempted to dodge flamethrowers in the hallways. She crossed her arms and gave them a glare, remaining completely calm. "And what, pray tell, is going on here?" She asked before nonchalantly ducking to avoid being fried and then standing up again.

"Well it's a funny story, actually. You see-"

"No time!" Kurt yelled, cutting Anton off as he grabbed the Russian twins and teleported them into the security room. The others were already there and Kitty was explaining who the computer nerd that was messing around with Cerebro was.

Svetlana rolled her eyes and started to once again melt into the floor. "You deal with Nergal, I will take care of guns."

The team made their way to Cerebro without delay thanks to Lana's effective disarming technique. When they finally got to the room she snuck Rogue in and held up the boy when her companion sapped his energy. "Have fun explaining this one." She said to those involved with the party as she and Rogue carried Arcade up to the foyer. "Because I will not help you. At all." The two girls set the boy down on the couch as the others shooed away the rest of the guests.

As the boy awoke and started to explain what had happened Lana surveyed the damage and sighed. _Looks like I will owe Vladimir another favor._ She thought bitterly before turning to the sound of the doors opening. She frowned as the Professor wheeled in and glared at the back of the boy's head.

"Do not be angry at him, Lana." Xavier said calmly. "He is not to blame." He then addressed Arcade, telling him that there was a taxi waiting outside to take him home. As the boy left, Svetlana took in the slightly damaged grounds. At least she was able to keep that damage to a minimum.

Those standing with her on the stairs were startled when she suddenly growled, baring her fangs as her eyes changed to their unnatural orange. She charged off, running at a slight angle to the left towards the wall that bordered the property. As she tore across the grounds the Professor looked ahead of her, trying to see what she saw. All he could make out was the silhouette of a startled raven flying off into the sky. They watched as she jumped up onto the wall and then catapulted herself into the air, her arm reaching for the bird and just barely missing the creature. She landed on the wall again in a crouched position and growled once more in anger as her catch flew away.

As she made her way back to where the others were standing she began to connect the dots. Juggernaut's containment system was built to never falter unless the Professor himself unlocked it and that geeky twerp (in her opinion) wouldn't have been able to find Cerebro unless guided by someone who knew where to find it. Add all that to the fact that Mystique was just fleeing the scene of a crime and you got one big plot that came together all too perfectly. The real question was what her end game is. Most likely information, but it was really hard to tell what exactly she was looking for since absolutely everything was stored in Cerebro.

She was so lost in thought that she walked right past the small group gathered to watch her odd behavior without acknowledging their very existence. She didn't pause until she heard the crunch of glass. The X-men walked in just in time to see her open a window and let out a long howl-like cry. Before they could even shoot her questioning glances a man materialized between the Russian and them.

He was tall, about six feet even, and wore a trench coat very similar to Lana's. His shined leather shoes, black dress pants, black button-down shirt and blood-red tie spoke of money, at least to the extent of never-going-hungry. His long black hair was tied back into a ponytail similar to Anton's only more untamed and his neon orange eyes bore into those of the young woman in front of him. "You called?" He asked, his voice flowing out of his mouth like rich honey.

Lana motioned to the chaos around them. "Could you work your magic?"

He surveyed the damage caused by the teenagers and smirked. "Are you sure?" He questioned with amusement clear in his voice. "You just finished paying off your debt to me for helping you out of that lovely ambush last month."

"Ambush?"

Lana flinched at the group exclamation that came from those gathered behind the man before fixing him with an annoyed glare. "I would not ask if I was not sure."

He laughed and nodded before turning to face the small crowd behind him. "Ah, Anton. Lovely to see you again."

Crossed his arms and frowned, the action only feeding the man's amusement. "Who is he?" Kurt whispered even though he knew that both the man and Svetlana could probably hear him.

"How rude of me." The man said while flashing a polite smile. "My name is Vladimir and I am Princess Svetlana's fiancée."


End file.
